Total Drama Siren of The Dark Seas
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: I have adopted Siren of The Dark Seas Fanfic. And here it is. Its back
1. I see london

**I do not know own the Ridonculous race. It belongs to Fresh TV.**

The camera reveals the landscape of London, England and it zoom on big ben and we see don at the bottom.

"Welcome to London, one of the most well-known cities in Europe," Don said.

"The rules of the race are simple, teams will go around facing challenges and last team at the chill zone will be eliminated," he continues.

"Let's meet our contestant," Don said.

The camera switches to a subway.

"Brooke Laverne and Danielle Benedict the Southern Besties," he introduced. Brooke and Danielle both have Caucasian/cream-toned complexion. Brooke long two-toned brunette hair in a low ponytail, and wears Dark gray long-sleeved hoodie over a navy blue fitted top, denim flare jeans, and white sneakers. Danielle has Medium-length pale blonde hair with curled tips and bangs covering the right eye, Red short-sleeved tie-up top that shows her stomach, blue denim short-shorts, black cowgirl boots, and black fingerless gloves.

 **Team interview** **(Southern besties)**

"Hello world I'm Danielle benedict, but friends call me Dixie," Dixie said.

"I'm Brooke," Brooke said.

"And we're here to represent the state of Texas, Woohoo," Dixie said.

 **Team interview end**

"Neil and Katelyn, brother and sister," Don said. Katelyn has Caucasian, but she has a slight tan, Wavy Dirty blonde hair that goes down to her upper back, A white sweater with the words 'Love is War' on the front. The sweater's sleeves start at her upper arms. The straps of her black bra are shown. She has jean short shorts, and long Black boots. Neil has Caucasian skin, Shaggy Dirty blonde hair, blue polo shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and blue and white sneakers and has black framed glasses.

 **Team interview (Siblings)**

"We're here to win and we'll crush anyone who gets in our way," Katelyn said.

"Remember we talk about trying to be less aggressive," Neil said.

"Oh yeah sorry," Katelyn said.

 **Team interview end**

"Jo and Lighting, the rivals," Don said.

 **Team interview** **(The rivals)**

"I was reluctant to team up with Jo, I mean the dude did get me vote off," Lighting said.

"I'm not a dude," Jo said.

"You're not a dude," Lighting was surprised when he heard this.

"You got to be kidding, you forgot I was a girl again," Jo said.

"Wait when did you tell you were a girl," Lighting said.

Jo looked angrily at him.

 **Team interview end**

Camera switches to a bus.

"Joshua and Miles Prower, the brothers," Don said. Joshua has Caucasian skin and Long jet black hair. He wears a white shirt with a red rose on it covered by a black leather jacket, a necklace of the Celtic cross, black sweats with red stripes, black sandals. Miles has Caucasian skin and orange hair styled with three tufts hanging over his eyes. Miles wears a red shirt with an orange fox on it, a pair of grey shorts, sandals. He also have a tails plushie.

 **Team interview (Brothers)**

"It's nice to compete in the race with my little brother," Joshua said.

"Don't forget about Tails," Miles holding a Tails plushie.

"Ok Tails too," Joshua said.

 **Team interview end**

"Damien and Courtney, the cousins," Don said. Damien has Black hair and the same style as Utah from Tokyo ghoul. He wears He wears dark dress pants, with black sneakers, and has a long red dress shirt, with a black suit jacket. He also has a septum nose ring with a lip piercing as well. And has a binary code tattoo on his right chest that when translated says "Music Saved my Life". Courtney is wearing darker grey version of her usual outfit.

 **Team interview (The cousins)**

"It's so great be here huh Courtney," Damien said.

"Listen I'm came here just to win, so let me do all of important stuff and try not to screw up," Courtney said

"Like I said great to be here," Damien said.

 **Team interview end**

"Fay and Jake, the outcasts," Don said. Fay has long, wavy blonde hair. She also wears black tank top with distressed green denim shorts and black converse. Jake has messy light brown. He also has dark green t-shirt with grey cargo shorts and camo converse.

 **Team interview (The outcasts)**

"Truth to be told I don't really care about the race, I just came here because Jake ask me to and even then he just came here to flirt," Fay said.

"Hey did you think there are any attractive ladies here," Jake said.

Fay rolled her eyes.

 **Team interview end**

"Ethan and Jessica, the wannabe spies," Don said. Both Ethan and Jessica wear black leather jackets, pants, shoes, shirts and sunglass. Ethan has Caucasian skin and curly blonde hair. Jessica has Mongoloid skin and long red hair.

 **Team interview (The wannabe spies)**

"We both have great skills and are destine to amazing spies," Ethan said.

"Problem is we need money to go to spy school," Jessica said.

"Our solution is winning this race and anyone trying to stop us will feel our full power," Ethan said.

 **Team interview end**

Camera switches to the sidewalk.

"Saraphina and Laurie, the opposites," Don said. Saraphina has fair Asian skin. She has bright purple hair that goes down to her mid back, her bangs cover her right eye and is usually let down and wears a dark purple crop top, fake black leather jacket, dark wash ripped skinny jeans and beat up black converse. Laurie has pale skin. She has ombre style platinum blonde to bright green, body length hair. Her bangs are pulled back by her black beanie and her hair is usually let down and wears Laurie usually wears a white shirt with the black and yellow radioactive logo on it, her black beanie that's holds her bangs out of her eyes, black skinny jeans and red converse.

 **Team interview (The opposites)**

"Wait did they called me Saraphina," Sara said.

"How do you even know that," Laurie said.

"I just know," Sara said.

 **Team interview end**

"Charlotte and Enrique, the theatre geeks," Don said. Charlotte has light pale skin. She has long raven black hair that goes slightly past her shoulder and wears a violet leotard under a pink unicorn style hoodie, with light blue dolphin style leggings and pink flat shoes. She also wear pink fake cat ears. Enrique has half Mexican and the other half Spaniard skin. He wears a sky blue unitary under a soft, light blue medieval Tudor costume with medieval style purple velvet pants and dark blue flats and a white ruff collar.

 **Team interview (The theatre geeks)**

"I'm happy to be here with you, but do you have to wear that outfit," Charlotte said.

"I have to, I need to practice my acting," Enrique said.

"You do know you can still practice acting without an outfit," Charlotte said.

"Oh," Enrique realized.

 **Team interview end**

"Sugar and Ella, dysfunctional best friends," Don said.

 **Team interview (dysfunctional best friends)**

"I'm hate being with her, but for million dollars it's worth it," Sugar said.

"You hate me," Ella said sadly.

"Uh…no," Sugar said.

 **Team interview end**

"Justin and Seth, very handsome models," Don said. Seth has light Brown hair done in a fauxhawk and wears an Amber colored, Short-Sleeved, Button-Up Shirt, the top button undone (Tight Fitting) (Nothing worn underneath). Brown, Camo colored, Cargo Shorts. Orange Sandals.

 **Team interview (The Models)**

"Being on total drama destroy my beauty, but thanks to Seth I'm am back to original form and let's make sure that doesn't happened again," Justin said.

"Justin you just got a scratch on the face," Seth said.

"You weren't there, you don't what I went through," Justin ran away.

"Justin wait," Seth said.

 **Team interview end**

"Christopher and Hildegrad, the married couple and whoa they look awesome," Don said. Christopher has Caucasian skin, The Mountain man haircut and its black colored and wears NCR Ranger combat armor, Ranger helmet, Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV watch & gloves. Hildegrad has Caucasian skin, Mid-back length red hair and wears long sleeve black dress

 **Team interview (The Married couple)**

"I don't see why needed to bring your amour with us," Hildegrad said.

"I just brought it just in case we meet a villain on the race, and besides it looks fricking amazing," Christopher said.

"Ok, but what are chances of fighting a villain," Hildegrad said.

"Anything can happen," Christopher said.

Hildegrad rolled her eyes.

 **Team interview end**

"Speaking of villains, Max and the Emperor, the evil masterminds," Don said. The emperor skin is grey and is wearing a black cloak.

 **Team interview (Evil Masterminds)**

"The dark side shall conquer all," the Emperor said.

"Exactly sidekick," Max said.

"I'm not apprentice, you are," the Emperor said.

"Like heck I'm," Max said.

The Emperor raise his hand and Max started to choke up.

"Alright fine you're the master," Max said. The Emperor puts his hand down and Max stopped being chocked.

 **Team interview end**

"And Finally Barbara and Rose, best girlfriends (in the sense of them being just friends and nothing else)," Don said. Barbara has a peach skin tone, waist-length black hair held back with a rose coloured headband, and wears a pink empire waist dress, with silver sandal style heels. Rose has peach skin tone, Black hair in a waterfall braid, and wears a White Bustier with a Star Charm, a purple flashy skirt, and purple Victorian boots.

 **Team interview (The Best girlfriends)**

"Being a princess gets kind of boring after a while, so Rose asked to come with here and I couldn't resist traveling around the world with my best friend," Barbara said.

"Well originally I was planning to bring my boyfriend but he was busy so I brought you along instead," Rose said.

"Oh so I'm basically second pick," Barbara said.

"Wait I didn't mean like that," Rose said.

"Ok fine I forgive you," Barbara said.

 **Team interview end**

All of the teams gather around Don.

"Now since all of you are here we can start the race, go down the road the Don Box is there," Don said

"On your Mark, go," Don said. The contestants ran over don.

"I can't feel my face," Don said.

"Master they're gaining on us," Max said.

"Not for long," Emperor said. He and Max walked past a lamp post and it fell over.

"That's best you got," Max said.

"Shut up apprentice," The Emperor said. They got to the Don box first.

"It's an either Watch, whatever that's is" Max said.

"Since the botch or watch and the Either/Or were popular last season we decide to combined them together," Don said.

"Like a Botch or Watch they pick which player to the challenge," Don said.

Camera switches to outside of stadium.

"And like an either or, they either play soccer, which is called football, and try to shoot it in the net against pros" Don said.

Camera switch to Winsor castle

"Or try to have sword fight with pro sword fighters," Don said.

"Once they're done they will receive a tip and move on," Don said.

Camera switches back to the teams.

"Sword fighting," Hildegrad said.

"Agree," Christopher said.

 **Team interview (Married Couple)**

"My lovely wife is very talented at fencing, so we go this challenge in the bag," Christopher said.

"Exactly honey," Hildegrad said.

They both kissed each other.

 **Team interview end**

Joshua and Miles grab a tip and ran to a taxi.

 **Team interview (The Brothers)**

"I have decide for us to take Soccer because I don't want risk my little brother getting hurt," Joshua said.

"But I like playing with swords," Miles said.

"We played with plastic swords, these are real swords," Joshua said.

"What's the difference," Miles said.

"I'll explain later," Joshua said.

 **Team interview end**

"Teams are heading to their challenges, who will win, find out after when we return to the…Ridonculous Race," Don said.

Camera fads into black.

"We're back and let's see how contestants are doing," Don said.

"Some teams have chosen soccer," Don said. Pictures of the Rivals, Best Girlfriends, the Models, the Brothers, the Siblings, the Cousins, the Southern besties and the Outcasts.

"While other teams chose swords," Don said. Pictures of the Evil Masterminds, the Wannabe Spies, Dysfunctional Best Friends, the Married Couple and the Theatre Geeks.

"Let's see how they are doing," Don said.

Camera switch into the inside of the arsenal.

"Lighting going to win shabam," Lighting kick soccer ball at the net but was caught by a soccer player.

"Aw man," Lighting said.

"Nice job lighting we're now at back of the line," Jo said.

"Oh please not like anyone is going to finish it now," Lighting said. Katelyn then shot the ball perfectly into the net.

"Yes we're the first to finish," Katelyn said. Katelyn received the next tip.

"Oh come on," Lighting said.

"Neil were going to Windsor castle," Katelyn said.

"All right," Neil said.

"For the next challenge Team must find their tips in Windsor castle, once teams find their tip they head to the London eye, the last team to arrive will be eliminated," Don said.

"See you at the finish line losers," Katelyn said. The siblings left the Arsenal.

"Well there goes first place," Joshua said,

"Let's check on teams who picked swords," Don said.

A camera to sword fighting school.

"Time to show you all my fencing skills," Hildegrad takes her umbrella out and begins to use as sword.

"You can't use an umbrella," Enquire said.

"Watch me," Hildegrad said. She begin fight the swordsman.

"I bet she's going to fail," Enquire said.

Hildegrad and the swordsman were both striking each other with their weapons. Both them were dodging each other's strikes until Hildegrad knock him down.

"You were saying," Hildegrad said.

 **Team Interview (The Theatre Geeks)**

"Show-off," Enquire said.

 **Interview End**

The Swordsman gives the tip to Hildegrad.

"Hmm a castle, I guess I was wrong about being outside of castle for whole race," Hildegrad said.

The married couple left the sword fighting school.

"It's time to show you the power of the dark side," The Emperor said. The swordsman raise his sword at the Emperor. The Emperor pull out his lightsaber and cut the sword in half.

"My sword," The Swordsman said.

"Isn't this part when you give me a tip," The Emperor said.

"All right fine just don't cut my other swords in half," The Swordsman said. He handed the tip to the emperor.

The Empower and Max then left the building.

 **Team Interview (Evil Masterminds)**

"Are you sure that's not against the rules," Max asked.

"When have you cared about rules," The Emperor said.

"Fair point," Max said.

 **Second Interview (Wannabe Spies)**

"Ok isn't me or was that guy the emperor from the Return of Jedi," Ethan said.

"We should spy on him to make sure," Jessica said.

"Well that's what we do," Ethan said.

 **Interview End**

Ethan was next to go. He picked up the sword and the swordsman got another sword.

"On guard," The Swordsman said.

He jab the sword at Ethan, but he missed. Ethan then knocked the swordsman sword of his hand.

"My tip," Ethan said. The Swordsman gave him the tip. The wannabe spies left the building.

"All right, my turn," Enquire said. He and the swordsman raised their swords. Enquire tries to jab the sword at the swordsman but misses and the swordsman the hit his out of his hand.

"Aw come on," Enquire said.

"Let's check on the teams who picked soccer," Don said.

Camera switches to the arsenal.

"Let's play ball," Dixie kicked the ball at net but bounced of the posts and was coming right back at here.

"Look out," Joshua pushes Dixie out of the way and they fell to the ground.

"Woah you save me from being hit from a soccer ball," Dixie said. Joshua was frozen where he stand.

"Are you okay," Dixie asked.

"What oh yeah, I'm fine," Joshua blushed.

"Ok, I think it's your turn," Dixie said.

"Yeah," Joshua said. Dixie then went to the back of the line.

 **Team Interview (The Brothers)**

"Why were you acting weird around that girl," Miles said.

"Wait I was acting weird, do you think she notice," Joshua said.

"Huh," Miles said.

 **Interview End**

Joshua then kicked the ball and got it into the net.

"I just a goal, or what it is known in England a touchdown," Joshua said. Dixie chuckled at the joke.

"Did she just laugh," Joshua said.

"We don't have time," Miles grab Joshua hand and began to run.

 **Team Interview (Southern Besties)**

"Why did you laugh at that joke," Brooke asked.

"It was funny," Dixie said.

"Sure it was," Brooke said.

 **Interview End**

"Who will win and who will lose find out when we return to the…Ridonculous race," Don said.

 **Alright everyone that Ridonculous race episode 1 part 1. What are your thoughts? I will try to make more these things in the future. Part 2 is coming soon.**


	2. I See London part 2

**I do not know own the Ridonculous race. It belongs to Fresh TV.**

"Were back, let's check on the contestants who are at the final challenge," Don said.

 _Camera switch to the inside of Windsor castle_

All of the teams there were looking for tip. The married couple were checking under tables, The Brothers were looking under a carpet, The Evil masterminds and the wannabe spies were checking the amour out and the siblings were checking behind the paintings.

"Found one," Hildegrad said.

"Let's go," Christopher said. They began ran to the exit.

"Master we're losing first place," Max said.

"Don't worry apprentice I have a plan," The Emperor said. He went up to a nearby guard.

"Do you know where the tip is," The Emperor asked.

"I do but I can't tell you," The Guard said.

"You will tell us," The Emperor waving hand in front of the guard face.

"I will tell you," The Guard said.

"So where's is it," The Emperor said.

"Behind that flag," The Guard said.

"Thank you," The Emperor said. Him and Max grabbed the tip and left the room.

 **Team Interview (The Brothers)**

"How did he do that," Joshua said.

"Maybe he's bad guy from star wars," Miles said.

"Miles that was a movie," Joshua said.

"But he looks like him," Miles said.

"Just because he looks like him doesn't mean it is him," Joshua said.

 **Interview end**

"More teams have finish the first challenge," Don said. A montage showing the rivals, the outcasts, the models and the southern besties shooting the ball into the net.

"While others don't seem to be getting anywhere," Don said. Courtney try to shoot the ball into the net but bounce off the pole and hit her in the face.

"Ow," Courtney said.

"Are you okay Courtney," Damian rushing towards her side.

"I don't need your help," She said.

 **Team Interview (The Cousins) (Damian only)**

"Courtney has always wanted me to not help her, but eventually she will need me to do something I just know it," Damian said.

 **Interview End**

"My turn," Rose said. She kicked the ball but it missed.

 **Team Interview (The Best Girlfriends)**

"I was never good at shooting a ball," Rose said depressingly.

"You try, and that's most important thing," Barbara said.

"I guess you're right," Rose said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to the London eye and Don was there._

Two Taxis pulled over. The Evil Masterminds and The Married Couple came out.

"It looks like first two Team are near, who will win," Don said. Both teams were neck and passing each other.

"Married couple you are the first team to arrive," Don said.

"Yeah," Both of them said.

"No," The Emperor yelled.

"But you have a ten minute penalty," Don said.

"What," The Married couple yelled.

"You use an umbrella during the sword fight, and while cool it's against the rules," Don said. The Married walk away from the mate.

"Evil Masterminds you are first," Don said.

"Yes," Max said.

"Hey they should get a penalty too," Christopher said.

"And why's that," Don asked.

"He used a lightsaber," Christopher said.

"Lightsabers still count as swords," Don said.

"But," Christopher said.

"No but's," Don said.

 **Team Interview (The Married Couple)**

"It looks like we have a villain in the race and you said that I didn't need to bring my amour," Christopher said

 **Interview End**

"Siblings in second, Wannabe spies in third, Brothers in fourth," Don said.

 **Team Interview (Married Couple)**

"You just have to use your umbrella," Christopher said.

"I didn't I couldn't use it," Hildegrad said.

"Thank to you we'll be lucky just to get into the top 10," Christopher said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to Windsor Castle._

The teams who were looking for the tip. The Models were checking the tables, Southern Besties and The Outcasts were checking amour, and Jo was looking through the swords.

"Where is that tip, Lighting can you help," Joe said.

"I am, I'm looking at the ceiling," Lighting said.

"Oh Brother," Jo said.

"So gorgeous want to grab something to eat afterwards," Jake said.

"Beat wimp I'm trying to win," Jo said.

"Ok see ya later," Jake said. He walked back to Fay.

"Jake can you not flirt right now, we need to find the tip," She said.

"Ok fine," Jake said.

"Found it," Brooke said.

"Let's head to the finish line," Dixie said. The southern besties left the room.

"Great job lighting we are losing even more," Jo said.

"Why are you blaming me I'm least doing something," Lighting asked.

"I'm been doing something while just look up at ceiling "ugh"," Jo threw a chair at the ceiling and tip came felling town.

"It's a tip come on," Jo said.

"Don't you have to say something," Lighting said.

"Say what," Jo asked.

"Say I was right," Lighting said.

"Why would I say that," Jo asked.

"It was in the ceiling," Lighting said.

"We don't have for this," Jo said.

"I not leaving until you say I was right," Lighting said.

"Fine you are rig, you are rig-f, you are not wrong," Jo said.

"Close enough, lets head to finish line shabam," Lighting said.

 _Camera switches back to the London eye._

"Is our penalty over yet," Hildegrad asked.

"Yes it is," Don said. The Married couple walked to the mate when Don is.

"Married couple you're in sixth place," Don said.

Two taxis pulled up nearby and The Southern Besties and The rivals came out of them.

"Two more teams have arrive," Don said.

"Southern Besties your seventh place," Don said.

"Woohoo," Dixie said.

"All right," Brooke said.

 **Team Interview (Southern Besties)**

"We didn't get first but its better then coming in last," Dixie said.

"Yeah I guess," Brooke said.

 **Interview End**

"Rivals your eighth," Don said.

"What lightning is always first," Lighting said.

"What about in season 4 in Total Drama," Jo said.

"That doesn't count I was going easy," Lighting said.

"Sure you were," Jo said.

"Will you too mind I'm trying to host the show," Don said.

"Models in ninth and Outcasts in tenth," Don said. Picture of the models and the Outcasts were shown.

"Let's check on the last four teams," Don said.

 _Camera switches to the sword fighting school._

Enquire tries to jab the sword at swordsman but fails and gets knock down.

"Not again," Enquire said.

"I'm tired of playing swords," Sugar said. She went up and tackle the Swordsman. The Swordsmen gave her the tip.

"Yes, see at the finish line chumps," Sugar said. The dysfunctional best friends left the building.

"We lost and it's all my fault," Enquire said.

"Don't give up we can still win it," Charlotte said.

"I already fail at it three times what makes you say I'm going to do it the fourth time," Enquire said.

"Try one more time for me," Charlotte asked.

"Alright fine," Enquire said. He raised his sword, but the Swordsman was dizzy and was moving around. Enquire jab at the Swordsman and knocking him down.

"That was easy," Enquire said. The Swordsman gave him the tip.

"Come let's go," Charlotte said. They both left the building

 _Camera switches to the arsenal._

Rose kicked the ball into the net. "Yes finally," She said. The goalie gave her the tip.

"To the finish," Rose and Barbara left the area.

"We are in last place," Courtney yelled angrily.

"Courtney calm down," Damian asked.

"I can't calm were going to be eliminated because you being useless "ugh", Courtney kicked the ball into the goalie's chest and knocking him into the net.

"Courtney you got a goal," Damian said.

"What, let's go before it's too late," Courtney said.

 _Camera switches to Windsor Castle._

The reaming teams have arrived at the castle and were trying to figure where the tip is.

"Found it," Rose said.

"Me too," Courtney said.

"So have I," Enquire said.

"Same here," Sugar said.

All of the teams left the castle headed to their taxis.

 _Camera switches to the London eye._

The taxis stopped near the London eyes.

"Final teams have arrived who's going to be eliminated," Don said. The reaming teams were neck and neck and were passing each other.

"Theatre Geeks your eleventh, Best Girlfriends your twelfth, and Dysfunction best friends you're thirteenth," Don said.

"What no," Courtney said.

"But you have 30 minutes penalty," Don said.

"What," Sugar and Ella said.

"Sugar tackle the Swordsman in sword fighting challenge," Don said.

"Wait that means," Damien said.

"Right Cousins you're thirteenth," Don said.

"Yes, you don't rid of me that easily" Courtney said.

 _Montage of clips of the Dysfunctional friends._

"We may not have won but I at least spend time with my best friend," Ella said.

"I can't believe I wasted my time with someone I hate for nothing," Sugar said angrily said.

"You hate me," Ella said sadly.

"Yes I always have," Sugar yelled angrily.

Ella then cried.

"That was this week's episode find out who will win in the next episode of the…Ridiculous Race," Don said.

 **That was part 2. What were your thoughts? By the read my Total Drama Multiverse story.**


	3. Ireland Adventures part 1

**I do not know own the Ridonculous race. It belongs to Fresh TV.**

"Last time on the Ridiculous Race, we started this season off with a visit to one of the greatest cities on earth, players either play soccer or had sword fights, in the end the Evil Masterminds got first and the dysfunction best friends were sent home, who will be sent home tonight find on the…Ridiculous Race," Don said.

(Theme song plays)

"Welcome back to London, our first team is about receive their first tip," Don said. The Evil Masterminds hit the don box and got a tip.

 **Team Interview (Evil Masterminds)**

"The prize for this race already in my hand," Max said.

"Do not be hasty apprentice we still have to outlast the other contestants," The Emperor said.

"Not to worry soon the money will be ours," Max laughs evilly.

 **Interview End**

The Brothers hit the Don Box

"We going to Ireland," Joshua said

 **Team Interview (The Brothers)**

"Our family is from Ireland so it's great to visit it," Joshua said.

"Too bad mom and dad are not here," Miles said with a tear coming down his cheek.

"Don't be sad Miles they would be proud of you for coming on the race," Joshua comforting Miles.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to Don_

"The first seven team have left on the first plane, while the other six teams have to wait an hour for the next plane to leave," he said.

 _Camera switches to the airport._

"Lighting if you were trying harder we would have been on the first flight," Jo said.

"It's not my fault it was rigged," Lighting said.

"Or you're terrible athlete," Jo said.

"You take that back," Lighting said.

"Make me," Jo said.

 _Camera pans to The Cousins_

"Man they are really going at it huh Courtney," Damian said.

"Listen just because we weren't eliminated doesn't mean that I'm treating you like an equal," Courtney said. Damian let his head down into disappointed.

 **Team Interview (The Cousins) (Damian only)**

"I still don't get why Courtney doesn't like me what have I done to her," Damien said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to airplane 1_

"We had get rid of the Evil Masterminds," Hildegrad said.

"Because they are supervillains," Christopher said.

"That and they are a big threat," Hildegrad said.

"You know we're a row behind," Max said.

"Yeah we know," Christopher said.

"It is futile you are not strong enough to fight the dark side of the force," The Emperor said.

"The dark side this isn't star wars," Christopher said.

"Oh course, pardon my foolishness," The Emperor said

 **Team Interview (The Evil Masterminds)**

"Why are you denying you're the villain from star wars," Max said.

"If anyone found out we would have every team trying to get rid of us," The Emperor said.

"Then why did you use your lightsaber," Max said.

"Don't I fixed the problem," The Emperor said.

 **(Flashback)**

The Theatre Geeks, The Married Couple, The Wannabe Spies, and The Cousins were talking to the Emperor.

"Where did you get a lightsaber," Ethan asked.

"Are you a supervillain," Christopher said.

"You did not see a lightsaber," The Emperor waved his hand in front of them.

"We did not see a lightsaber," They all said.

"I am not a supervillain," The Emperor said.

"You are not a supervillain," They all said.

"You will leave me alone," The Emperor said.

"We will leave you alone," They all left him.

 _Flashback End_

"Ok that solve that problem," Max said.

 **Interview End**

"Joshua want to have the window seat," Miles asked.

"No I'm ok," Joshua said.

"But you always have the window seat," Miles said.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Joshua said. Miles then sees his brother gazing at Dixie.

 **Team Interview (Brothers) (Miles only)**

"Something up with my brother, ever since he saved that girl he's been acting weird," Miles said.

 **Interview End**

"The first flight has arrive in Ireland and the second flight just left," Don said.

The teams from the first flight left the airport with Wannabe Spies in the lead with the Married Couple, the Siblings, the Evil Masterminds, the Brothers and the Southern Besties were behind them. Ethan then hit the Don Box and grabbed the tip.

"We have to go to the Newgrange," Ethan said.

 _Camera switches to Don standing in front of Newgrange._

"The Newgrange is a rebuilt of a prehistoric monument in County Meath, Teams will have to look for the next tip here," Don said.

 _Camera switches back to the teams_

The teams grabbed taxis and went off.

 _Camera switches to the wannabe spies_

"Driver faster," Ethan demanded.

"I can't go faster than the speed limit," The Driver said.

"Oh come on," Ethan said.

"Sorry about my partner he is a bit impulsive," Jessica said.

"You would too if you were trying to win a million dollars," Ethan said.

 _Camera switches to the Evil Masterminds_

"We need to make alliances if we are going to make it," The Emperor said.

"But who is going to team up with us," Max said.

"Someone who is very strong with dark side," The Emperor said.

"But there is no one in the race who is capable of that," Max said.

"There is, I sense it," The Emperor said.

"Who is it," Max asked.

"Someone on the second flight," The Emperor said.

"Who," Max asked.

"I don't know but we will find out," The Emperor said.

"Great," Max sarcastically said.

 _Camera switches to Newgrange._

The married couple taxi pulled up at Newgrange and they came out.

"Where should we look first," Christopher asked.

"Maybe its inside," Hildegrad said.

"Let's get it before the other teams get here," Christopher said. The other teams taxis pulled up near them and the teams came out.

"Oh come on," Christopher said.

"We can still be first to leave," Hildegrad said. The Married couple went inside the Newgrange

"I say we follow them," Neil said.

"I think your right," Katelyn said. All of the teams follows the married couple. But Miles sees the Don box at the side of the Newgrange.

"Joshua wait," Miles said.

"What is it Miles," Joshua said.

"There's the Don Box," Miles said.

"Good job looking out Miles," Joshua said.

"Hey Dixie and Brooke," Miles yelled.

"What are you doing," Joshua asked.

"Yeah what's up," Brooke said.

"We found the Don Box," Miles said.

"Thanks little guy," Dixie said.

"Don't thank me thank my brother," Miles said.

"Wait what," Joshua said.

"Thanks Joshua," Dixie said.

"Uh you're welcome," Joshua said with a blush. Dixie then hit the button and grabbed the tip.

"We going back to Dublin," she said.

 _Camera switches to Don standing in front of a pub._

"Whoever didn't play soccer or sword fight must make it to this pub the Whiskey House, and since most of the teams are below the drinking age they must eat whole plate of rock hard cookies and drink milk, once teams are done the bartender will give them their next tip," Don said.

 _Camera switches back to the Brothers and the Southern Besties_

"Let's go," Joshua said. Both teams head into their taxis.

 _Camera switches to Brothers_

"Why we're acting weird around Dixie," Miles asked.

"I wasn't acting weird," Joshua said.

"Yes you were, wait do you have a crush," Miles said.

"No I don't," Joshua stuttering.

"You have a crush, you have a crush," Miles said mocking.

"Fine I like her just don't tell anyone," Joshua said.

"Ok," Miles said.

 _Camera switches to the Southern Besties_

"Did you notice that Joshua guy from Brothers team was being weird," Brooke said.

"Nah," Dixie said.

"Are you sure, he was acting weird around us," Brooke said.

"Probably nothing," Dixie said.

 _Camera switches to the airport._

"Second plane has landed and teams are trying to catch up," Don said.

 **Team Interview (The Theatre Geeks)**

"We were lucky enough to not be last, for now on we have to give it our all," Enquire said.

"You got that right," Charlotte said

 **Second Interview (The Rivals)**

"This time can you not get in my way," Jo said.

"You don't tell what to do, I can get into other people ways when I feel like it," Lighting said.

"You're an idiot," Jo said.

"No you are," Lighting said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to Newgrange_

"Did anyone find the Don Box yet," Neil asked.

"If we did why would tell you," Sara said.

"You should be less rude to my brother," Katelyn said.

"Oh sorry I was just stating a fact," Sara said angrily.

"Oh really tell me does stating a fact get you to second," Katelyn mockingly.

"No but does being a b**** get you to first," Sara said.

"That's it you're going down," Katelyn said. They both began walk to each other and when they got near each other then began to raise fists.

"Katelyn can you please not fight," Neil said.

"You're lucky that I'm trying to win otherwise you would lose some teeth," Katelyn said.

"You know what, I'm going outside." Sara said.

 **Team Interview (The Siblings)**

"Want did we say about controlling your anger," Neil said.

"Sorry I'm just don't like when people insult you," Katelyn said.

"Don't worry about me I'm alright," Neil said.

"Fine," Katelyn said.

 **Interview End**

Sara walked outside the Newgrange.

"Why did the producers bring her on," Sara said. She then notice the Don Box and went back inside to her teammate.

"Laurie I found the Don Box," She whisper to her friend.

"Where was it," Laurie asked.

"Outside, let's go before they find out," Sara said. The opposites sneaked out of the Newgrange. However the Emperor notice them leaving.

"Apprentice we must follow those two," he said.

"Yes master," Max said. They began to follow the opposites.

"Yes with the other teams looking in the wrong place, we are going to have no problems winning," Sara hitting the Don Box and getting the tip.

"Not if we have something to say about it," Max said.

"How did you notice we're gone," Laurie said.

"When you are someone like me it's hard to not notice things," The Emperor said.

"Come on Sara we have to go," Laurie said. They both ran to their cab.

"After them," The Emperor grabbed a tip and the Evil Masterminds got into their cabs

 _Camera switches to the whiskey house_

The Brothers and Southern Besties have arrived and enter the pub.

"Ok where are those cookies," Joshua said.

"Right there young man," the bartender pointing at a table with plates of cookies and glasses of milk.

"Be careful Miles those cookies are hard," Joshua said.

"The cookies can't be that hard," Miles said. He grabbed a cookie and tried to eat it, but when he bit the cookie he yelped in pain.

"These cookies are super hard," he said.

"Maybe if you put it in milk it will soften," Joshua said. Miles listen to Joshua advice and puts one of the cookies in the milk and bite the cookie.

"You're right," Miles said. He began to grab more cookies and put them in milk and eating them

"Brooke do what they're doing," Dixie said to Brooke.

Brooke start putting the cookies into the milk and eating them.

"Done," Miles said. He and Joshua went to grab the tip from the bartender.

 _Camera Switches to Don_

"For the final challenge of the leg teams must head to this ranch and travel on horseback to the mat, last team to arrive may eliminated," He said.

 _Camera switches back to Joshua and Miles_

"Let's go Miles," Joshua and Miles ran off the pub.

"Done," Brooke said. She and Dixie grabbed the tip from the bartender and they left the pub.

 _Camera Switches to Don_

"Two teams are battling out for first, while most of the others are still stuck at the first challenge who will win, find out when we return to the…Ridiculous Race," He said.

 **What are your thoughts on the chapter?**

 **Also big announcement! When I started this I wanted to do four chapters of Ridiculous Race (or two episodes) and two episode of Total Drama multiverse a month. However with school I won't be able to do that.**

 **I hope I can get at least one episode of Ridiculous Race and Multiverse out each month.**

 **Also I have a poll. Should I keep the either watches or get rid of them. It should be up when this is uploaded.**


	4. Ireland Adventures part 2

**I do not know own the Ridonculous race. It belongs to Fresh TV.**

"We're back, let's check on the teams," Don said.

 _Camera switches to the pub_

"Bartender where are the cookies," Sara asked.

"At that table," The Bartender said. The Opposites walk to the table.

"Laurie since I did the either watch in England you'll have to do this challenge," Sara said.

"Yeah I get to eat cookies," Laurie said happily.

The Evil Masterminds walked into the pub and headed to the table.

"Prepared for defeat," Max said.

"Like we lose to you," Laurie said.

"Time to show you the full power of EVIL," Max grabbed a cookie and bite it, but when he did that he yelp in pain.

"Guess your evil isn't that powerful," Sara said.

"I wasn't ready," Max said.

"Yeah right," Laurie said.

"Why you," Max said.

"Apprentice focus on the task at hand," The Emperor said.

"Master, these cookies are hard how am I supposed to eat them," Max said.

The Emperor raised his hand and turn it into a fist and broke the cookies into smaller parts.

"Thanks," Max began to grab the pieces of the cookies and eating them and drinking the milk.

"What just happen," Sara said.

"Us beating you," Max finishing off the last cookie piece. After that he and The Emperor ran to the bartender to get the tip.

"Thank you," The Emperor said. He and Max ran out of the pub and headed to their taxi.

 **Team Interview (The Opposites)**

"How did those cookies crumble," Laurie said.

"I saw that old guy raising his hand, maybe it has something to do with that," Sara said.

"It's impossible no one can break cookies with his mind," Laurie said.

"Your right, but we should keep an eye on them," Sara said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to Newgrange_

"Where is that Don Box," Hildegrad said.

"Maybe we should try outside," Christopher said. The Married Couple went to the outside and they saw the other teams from the second flight have arrived.

"No the other teams are here," Hildegrad said.

"There's the Don Box," Christopher pointing at it.

"It was right there the whole time," Hildegrad said. The Married Couple ran to the Don Box and the teams from inside the Newgrange came running out.

"Oh no they must have heard us," She said.

"Let's go," Christopher said.

 **Team Interview (The Wannabe Spies)**

"How did we not notice that Don Box was outside," Ethan said.

"Maybe if you didn't follow the married couple we would have seen it," Jessica said.

"Don't blame me, you're the leader," Ethan said.

"I thought you were the leader," Jessica said.

Ethan had a confused face.

 **Interview End**

"Teams have finished the first challenge while the Opposites have finish the second one, and battle for first is still on," Don said.

 _Camera switches to a horse ranch_

"Miles it's time to ride to first," Joshua said. Joshua tried to get on the horse but he slipped and hit the ground

"Ow," Joshua said.

"Are you okay," Dixie said.

"Um yeah," Joshua stuttering. Dixie help him up onto the horse and put his feet in the holders.

"Thanks," Joshua said blushing.

"You're welcome," Dixie said. She help Miles get on his horse.

"Thank you," Miles said.

"No problem," Dixie said. She then whistle which cause two horse to come to her. She and Brooke climb onto the horses.

"Come on Brooke lets go win," she said. Their horses then begin to run.

 **Team Interview (Southern Besties)**

"Me and my dad often went horseback riding so I'm an expert on riding horse," Dixie said.

 **Interview End**

"Man she is so awesome," Joshua said.

"Come on we have to go," Miles said.

"Alright let's ride out," Joshua said. Both of their horses begin to run.

 _Camera switches to the whiskey house_

All of the remaining teams came running into the pub.

"Where are the cookies," Christopher said gasping. The Bartender pointed them at a table with milk and cookies.

"Yes, food," Christopher said. He grabbed a cookie and try to eat it but it chipped his teeth.

"Ow why are these cookies hard," Christopher yelled.

"I harden the outside," The Bartender said.

"How am I supposed to eat this," Christopher said.

"I think we have to put it into the milk," Rose said.

"Good idea, where's is my milk," Damian said. Courtney then burped while holding an empty glass.

"Courtney you just drank my milk," Damian said.

"I was thirsty," Courtney said.

"How am I supposed to eat this food," Damian said.

"Stop yelling at me," Courtney said.

"No Courtney I had enough of this," Damian said.

"Are you talking back to me," Courtney angrily said.

"Yes, I'm not taking any more crap from you," Damian yelled.

"Oh will you too be quiet, here," Jessica poured half of her milk into the Damian's glass.

"Thanks," Damian said.

"Now you two be quiet, I have challenge to win," Jessica said.

 **Team Interview (The Wannabe Spies)**

"Why did you give him half of your milk," Ethan asked.

"It was the only thing that can make them shut up," Jessica said.

"How are you supposed to eat the cookies," Ethan said.

"Relax I don't need milk to win this," Jessica said.

 **Interview End**

Jessica began to put all of the cookies into her mouth, drank the remainder of her milk and ate the cookies.

"Whoa," Damian said.

"Let's go," Jessica said. The Wannabe Spies grab their tip from bartender and left the bar.

 **Team Interview (The Wannabe Spies)**

"Are you sure that eating all of those cookies were a good idea," Ethan said.

"Of course as long we are not riding on anything," Jessica said.

"The tip says we are going to ride on horses," Ethan said.

"Oh no," Jessica said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to Don_

The Southern Besties stopped their horses and get off them.

"The Southern Besties you're the first team to arrive," Don said.

"Woo-hoo we won," Dixie said.

The Brothers then arrived and got off their horses.

"Brothers you're second," Don said.

"Yes," Joshua said.

"Hey Joshua thanks again for helping," Dixie said.

"It was nothing, Thanks for helping us to get on the horses," Joshua said blushing.

"No problem," Dixie said. She and Brooke then walked off.

"She is so cool," Joshua said.

 _Camera switches to the stables_

"Sit down horse I need to get on you," Max demanded. The horse ignored him.

The Emperor used the force to lift Max up and put him on a horse. He then jumped onto another horse.

"Are you sure that using the force in front of the cameraman is a good idea," Max said.

"He wouldn't tell anyone, right" The Emperor said. The Cameraman moved the camera up and down.

"Good," The Emperor said. He and Max then ride out on their horses.

 _Camera switches to the Pub_

"The race for first has ended but the race for not last race is still on," Don said.

The teams at the pub finish the challenges and were entering their cabs.

 **Team Interview (The Cousins)**

"I still don't get why you haven't forgive me," Courtney said.

"You drank the milk we could have lost," Damian said.

"Well we didn't," Courtney said.

"I guess you're right about that," Damian said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to the stables_

The opposites just got on their horses and were about to ride off. However the Wannabe Spies arrived and were heading to the horses.

 **Team Interview (The Opposites)**

"How are the other teams here so fast," Laurie said.

"This what we get for taking driving directions from you," Sara said.

"I thought that road was a shortcut," Laurie defended.

"Guess you were wrong," Sara said.

 **Interview End**

"Come on boy yee haw," Sara told her horse. The horse began to run.

"Let's go," Sara told her horse too. Her Horse then began run uncontrollably.

"Oh no I can't ride on horses," Jessica said.

"Jessica you can do it," Ethan said.

"No I can't the cookies haven't digested yet," Jessica said.

"So," Ethan questioned.

"It's never a good idea to ride horses within the hour of eating," Jessica said.

"That's just a myth," Ethan said. The remaining teams have all arrived and were exiting their taxis.

"We don't have to argue we have to go," Ethan said. They got onto the horses and ride off.

 _Camera switches to Don_

The Evil Masterminds got off their horses and stand at the mat.

"Congratulations you're third," Don said.

"What impossible, you must have made a mistake" Max said.

"No, I'm pretty sure your third," Don said.

"It doesn't matter," the Emperor said.

"What but master," Max complained.

"Silence we may have lost today but we shall win tomorrow," The Emperor said.

The Opposites then arrived and stand at the mat.

"Opposites your fourth," Don said.

"Excuse me but what did you say about beating us," Max taunted.

"Shut up," Sara said.

 _Camera switches to the wannabe spies_

They were in the lead of the other teams. But that was not going to last much longer.

"Ethan I don't think I can hold it down," Jessica said weakly.

"Jessica hold it back," Ethan said.

"I'm sorry," Jessica fell off the horse and start puking.

"Oh no," Ethan said. The other teams past her.

"I can't lose not now," Ethan grabbed Jessica put her on horse and ride the horse as fast it can.

 _Camera switches to Don_

"Rivals in fifth, Married Couple in sixth, Siblings in seventh," Don said. Pictures of the following teams were shown.

"Cousins your eighth, but you have a ten minute penalty," Don said.

"What," Courtney said.

"Damian was supposed to drink the milk," Don said.

"This is all of your fault," Courtney said to Damian.

"My fault you drink the milk," Damian said angrily.

"You have told me," Courtney counter.

"You read the tip, you have known," Damian said. The Emperor notice the argument.

 **Team Interview (The Evil Masterminds)**

"I found what I was sensing," The Emperor said.

"Too bad they're going to be eliminated," Max said.

"Not if i have do something," The Emperor said.

 **Interview End**

"Wannabe Spies in eighth, Outcasts in ninth, Models in tenth, and Theatre Actors in eleventh," Don said. Pictures of the following teams were shown.

"Looks like it goodbye to the cousins," Don said.

The best girlfriends were near the mat and the cousins had defeated look on their faces. The Emperor lift his hand and turn it into a fist.

"My leg," Rose putting her hands on her left leg. She then fall off her horse.

"Rose," Barbara jumping off the horse and headed to her friends side.

"Medic," Don yelled out. A doctor ran towards Rose and began to look at her leg.

"It seems her leg in broken," Rose said.

"No," Rose said.

"What happened," Barbara asked very concern.

"I don't it just broke," Rose said.

"Rose since your leg is broken I'm afraid that you and Barbara have been eliminated," Don said.

"What no," Rose said crying.

 _Montage of clips of the Best Girlfriends_

"I can't believe we lost because of me," Rose said.

"It's not your fault," Barbara said.

"It's is, why did I even decide to even come on this race," Rose said.

 _Clips over_

"With the Best girlfriends gone, the cousins stick around, who's going home next find out on next week…Ridiculous," Don said.

 **What are your thoughts on the chapter?**

 **I still have the poll to keep or get rid of the either watches. I keep that around until the end of the next episode**

 **The reason why I got rid of the best girlfriends is because I can't think of any stories with them**


	5. Scotland Fun

**I do not know own the Ridonculous race. It belongs to Fresh TV.**

"Last time on the Ridiculous Race, Teams headed out to Ireland where they had to eat rock hard cookies, The Southern Besties won the leg, The Cousins seem to be the next team out but Rose of the best girlfriends broke her leg under mysterious circumstances and was sent packing, who will be out next find out on this week's… Ridiculous race," Don said.

 _Theme Song plays_

"We're back and our first team are about get their first tip," Don said. The Southern Besties walk up to the Don Box

 **Team Interview (Southern Besties)**

"I can't believe we won first," Dixie said.

"But the question is are we going to hold onto to it," Brooke said.

 **Interview End**

Brooke hit the Button on the Don Box and grabbed the tip.

"We're going to Scotland," Brooke said.

 _Camera switches to background of Scotland_

"Scotland the birthplace of golf and haggis, first six teams will be on the first flight, while the other six on flight two will have to wait an hour," Don said.

 _Camera switches to starting point_

"Let's go Brooke," Dixie grabbed Brooke arm and headed to a taxi.

The Married couple grab the tip.

"We're going to Scotland," Hildegrad said.

 **Team Interview (The Married Couple)**

"We went to Scotland for our honeymoon," Hildegrad said.

"Surely with that we're going to get first," Christopher said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to flight 1_

"We must turn Damian to the dark side," The Emperor said.

"How do you even know its Damian and not the other," Max said.

"I sense an anger in him that haven't felt since…Skywalker," The Emperor said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about," Sara butting in their conversation.

"Nothing that concerns you," The Emperor said.

"Fine," Sara said leaving their presence.

 **Team Interview (The Opposites)**

"Something is up with the Evil Masterminds," Laurie said.

"Maybe they broke the Best Girlfriends leg," Sara said.

"How could they have broken Rose's leg," Laurie said.

"I don't know but I know they had something to do with it," Sara said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to the airport_

"Great we're last again thanks to you," Courtney said.

"Me you're the one who almost lost us the race," Damian said angrily.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Courtney said.

"What speaking the truth," Damian said.

"You little nothing," Courtney said.

 _Camera switches to the outcasts_

"Never seen an argument this heated huh Jake," Fay said. She turned her head and notice that Jake was not there

"Where did he go," She said.

Jake was interacting with Katelyn of the Siblings team.

"Hey hot stuff want to get a drink," Jake asked.

"Beat it loser," She fired back.

"Alright I'll come back later," Jake said.

 **Team Interview (The Outcasts)**

"Jake has a bad habit of flirting," Fay said.

"It's not that bad," Jake said.

"You flirt with 10 different girls in an hour," Fay said.

"Well…" Jake said.

"Sometimes 20," Fay said.

"Ok I get you point," Jake said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera Switches to Flight 1_

"I don't if I can do this," Joshua said.

"Don't worry believe in yourself," Miles said.

Joshua walked up to Dixie.

"Um hi," Joshua said.

"Hey Joshua," Dixie said.

"What's up," Joshua said.

"Not much how are you," Dixie said.

"Good, excuse I have to do something," Joshua ran off.

"That was strange," Dixie said.

"What was that," Miles said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do," Joshua said.

"Come Joshua you can do this," Miles said.

"I can't do it Miles," Joshua said defeated.

Hildegrad looked at him from afar and feel sorry for Joshua

 **Team Interview (The Married Couple)**

"That kid needs some serious help we should help him," Hildegrad said.

"Why should we help him," Christopher said.

"Because he sucks at talking to girls," Hildegrad said.

"Not my problem," Christopher said.

"Really, you had a tough time talking to me when we meant," Hildegrad said.

"Well uh-," Christopher said blushing.

"So you're going to help me," Hildegrad said.

"Yes," Christopher said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to the airport entrance_

"Teams from the first flight have arrived while the teams on second flight are halfway there," Don said.

The Teams ran out of the airport. Married couple were first to hit the Don Box.

"It's an Either Or" Hildegrad said.

 _Camera switches to Don_

"Scotland is most well-known for two things, haggis and bagpipes," Don said.

"So in this Either Or teams can either try to eat the haggis or do a perfect bagpipe cover of the Scottish national anthem, once teams are done they will receive their next tip," he said.

 _Camera switches back to the teams from flight 1_

Teams began to run to the Taxis.

"So what's your plan of getting Joshua and Dixie together," Christopher asked Hildegrad.

"It's simple we just have to make them spent more time with each other," Hildegrad said.

"How do we do that," Christopher asked.

"Easy just get them into the same taxi," Hildegrad said.

"How," Christopher asked.

"I'll show you," Hildegrad said. She ran towards to the Brothers.

"Hey Joshua and Miles I saved you a taxi," Hildegrad said.

"Thanks Hildegrad," Miles said. The Brothers enter the taxi.

"Dixie and Brooke we have a spot in the taxi," Hildegrad said.

"Thank you," Brooke said. The Southern Besties entered the taxi.

"Oh hi Dixie," Joshua said blushing.

"Hi Joshua," Dixie said.

"Looks like we're in the same taxi," Joshua said.

"I guess so," Dixie said.

 _Camera to the Evil Masterminds_

"Remember the plan we have to make sure that Damian is on the same flight as us," The Emperor said.

"What's the plan," Max asked.

"We'll wait for him," The Emperor said.

"How do you know he's going to take the same challenge as us," Max asked.

"We don't," The Emperor said.

"Well that's a great strategy," Max said sarcastically

 _Camera switches to a restaurant_

A taxi pulled up and the Married couple came out.

 **Team Interview (The Married Couple)**

"We decide to eat the Haggis because well, let's just say we're not the best musicians," Christopher said

"As in you," Hildegrad said.

"Yes me," Christopher said.

 **Interview End**

"Ok sir give us the Haggis," Christopher said. The Chef brought a plate with Haggis on them.

"Wish me luck," Christopher said. He tried grab a piece of the Haggis and ate it.

"It's actually not that bad," Christopher said.

"Really," Hildegrad said. She grab a piece of the Haggis and also ate it.

"It's delicious," Hildegrad said. She and Christopher began grabbed chuck of the Haggis and starts devouring it.

They both burped after the Haggis. The chef gave them their next tip.

"Thanks, hmm we're playing golf," Christopher said.

 _Camera switches to Don_

"In this Botch or Watch whoever didn't eat the cookies in Ireland must try to get a hole in one in this challenge," he said.

 _Camera switches to The Married Couple_

"Let's go," Hildegrad said.

"Wait can I get some haggis for road," Christopher said.

"We don't have time," Hildegrad said.

"Please," Christophe begged.

"Fine," Hildegrad said.

 _Camera switches to some guy wearing a kilt_

Taxis began to pull up. The Evil Masterminds, The Brothers, The Southern Besties, The Rivals and the Opposites came out of the vehicles.

Jo chucked at the sight of the men of wearing kilts.

"Why are they wears skirts," Jo asked.

"These are not skirts they're kilts," the guy wearing the kilt said.

"It doesn't make it look any less ridiculous," Jo said.

"Hey can we have the Bagpipes," The Emperor said.

"Alright fine here," the guy wearing the kilt gave Bagpipes to Teams.

"Here is what you are covering," the guy wearing the kilt play the Scottish national anthem on his phone.

"Once you think you got a cover come to me, Begin," he said.

Each player were trying to figure out how to use the bagpipe

"How do I use this," Lighting said.

"Blow in the tube," Jo said.

"Which one," Lighting asked.

"I don't know," Jo said.

Lighting begins to blow into one of the tubes but no sound came out.

"I think we should try the Haggis challenge," he said.

"Lighting for once I agree with," Jo said. The Rival went to their taxi.

 _Camera switches to Dixie_

"Can I get some help," Dixie asked.

"Sorry lass you have to learn on your own," the guy wearing the kilt said.

"Oh," Dixie said disappointed.

"I can help," Joshua said.

"Really," Dixie said.

"Yeah it just like a trumpet but harder," Joshua said.

Dixie giggled at his joke.

 _Camera switches to the Sara_

Laurie was playing the Bagpipe extremely well.

 **Team Interview (The Opposite)**

"Looks like those Bagpipe lessons were worth it," Sara said.

 **Interview End**

The opposites was walking towards the guy wearing the kilt.

"We can't let them leave," Max said.

"Don't worry I have a plan," The Emperor said.

"I'm ready," Sara said. She began to play it. However the Emperor raised his hand. No sound came out of the Bagpipe.

"What the something is wrong with my bagpipe," Sara said. The guy wearing the kilt grabbed the bagpipe and examined it.

"Nothing is wrong with it," he said.

"There has to be a problem," Sara said.

"There's isn't one," the guy wearing the kilt said.

"Fine," Sara said.

 _Camera switches to Joshua and Dixie_

Joshua was trying to play the Bagpipe but no noise came out.

"Maybe we should try Haggis," Dixie said.

"Good idea," Joshua said.

The Southern Besties and Brothers went back to their taxi.

"Can we change to the other challenge," Max asked.

"Why should we," The emperor said.

"Because we'll lose if we stay here," Max said

"Fine so be it," The Emperor said.

The Evil Masterminds headed r

 _Camera switches to a golf course_

The Married couple taxi pulled up.

"Time to play golf," Hildegrad said. They ran to Hole 18 and Don was there.

"Ok Hildegrad ready to play," Don said.

"Born ready," she said. Hildegrad grabbed a golf club and hit ball and got a hole in one.

"Married Couple your first," Don said.

"Yes," Hildegrad and Christopher said. They both kissed each other.

"The race for first has ended but the race for not last has begun," Don said.

 _Camera switches to Airport._

"The teams from the second flight have arrived," Don said.

 **Team Interview (The Theatre Geeks)**

"We're picking Haggis because its looks easier," Enquire said.

"That and the fact that we can't play any music to save our lives," Charlotte said.

 **Interview End**

"We're picking Haggis," Damian said.

"I'm not going to eat Sheep stomach," Courtney said.

"You don't even know how to play the bagpipe," Damian said.

"Please I'm a CIT," Courtney said.

All of the teams Taxis left.

"Great job now we're last," She said.

"You know what," Damian said. He grabbed Courtney's arm and starts dragging her.

"Let go of me," Courtney demand. Damian then threw her into the Taxi.

"Hey can you take this restaurant," Damian showing the driver the tip. The taxi driver nodded.

"When we get home you're going to be in big trouble," Courtney said.

"Fine," Damian said angrily.

 _Camera switches to The Opposites_

The guy wearing the kilt gave Sara a tip. The Opposites got into their taxi

 _Camera switches to the restaurant_

The Evil Masterminds, The Brothers, The Southern Besties and The Rivals were attempting to eat the Haggis.

"This is terrible," Max said.

"I rather have bantha," The Emperor said.

The remaining teams arrived in the restaurant.

"Oh no the other teams are here," Lighting said.

"We'll have to eat faster Lighting," Jo demand.

The Rivals began to stuff their mouths with Haggis.

"I refuse to eat the haggis," Courtney said.

"You'll have to," Damien said.

"I will not," Courtney said. The Emperor then narrowed his eyes.

"That girl is standing in way of our master plan," Max whisper to the Emperor.

"Not to worry I have a plan go back to eating haggis," The Emperor said. He raised his both hands and start moving them around.

"What the," Courtney losing control of her arms and legs. She sit down at the table and started to gobble down the haggis.

"What the," Damian said.

"Damian help me eat the haggis," The Emperor said.

"Damian help me eat the haggis," Courtney repeated.

"Alright Courtney," Damian said. However by the time he sat down Courtney ate most of the haggis. The Emperor dropped his hands.

"What just happened," Courtney asked.

"You ate most of the haggis," Damian said. He grabbed the last piece of it and ate it.

"I have no memory of it," Courtney said.

"It doesn't matter lets go," Damian grabbed Courtney's arm and ran off.

"Everything is going to plan," The Emperor said. He turned his head around saw Max done eating the haggis.

"Excellent lets go," The Emperor said. The Evil Masterminds left the restaurant.

 _Camera switches to the golf course._

The Opposites ran to hole 18. Sara grabbed a golf club and hit the ball but it missed.

"Uh man," Sara said.

"Hey can we have another ball," Laurie said.

"You only get one ball and you have to get it," Don said.

"Oh come," Sara said. She ran to get the ball.

 _Camera switches to the restaurant_

The Bothers, The Rivals, The Southern Besties, and The Siblings finished eating the haggis and grabbed their tip.

"I can't have this it will damage my body," Justin said.

"Just eat Justin," Seth said.

"Done," Enquire said.

"Same here," Ethan said.

The Theatre Geeks and Wannabe Spies grabbed their tip and left.

"Ok I'll eat," Justin said.

"Come on Fay we can do this," Jake said.

"We're almost done," Fay said.

"We're done," Seth said.

"Us too," Fay said.

 _Camera switches to the golf course_

Sara tries to get another in one but failed.

"This is just getting annoying," she said.

The Cousins and The Evil Masterminds arrived.

"Not you guys again," Sara said.

The Emperor hit the ball and moved his hand up. The ball went into the hole perfectly.

"Oh come," Sara said.

"Evil Masterminds your second," Don said.

Courtney hit the golf ball. The Emperor used the force to out the ball into hole.

"Cousins your third," Don said.

"We're third yes," Courtney said.

 **Team Interview (The Opposites)**

"There goes second and third," Laure said sadly.

"Don't give up we are still in it," Sara said.

 **Interview End**

All of the reaming teams arrived hole 18.

"Oh come," Sara hit the ball and it went in.

"Opposites your fourth," Don said.

"Yes," Sara said.

The Wannabe Spies and The Rivals got their balls into the hole.

"Wannabe Spies your fifth and Rivals your sixth," Don said. Pictures of the following teams were shown.

The reaming teams were all trying to get the balls in but they all missed.

"How are we supposed to get it in," Dixie said.

"Here let me help," Joshua said. He help Dixie to aim the ball by moving the golf club higher.

She hit the ball and it got in.

"Thanks Joshua," Dixie hugged him.

"Your welcome," Joshua blushed.

"Southern Besties your seventh," Don said.

Joshua then hit the ball and got it in.

"Brothers in eighth," Don said.

"Yes," Joshua said.

"Siblings in ninth, and Outcasts in tenth," Don said. Pictures of the following teams were shown.

"We're down to last two teams who shall it be," he said.

Enquire and Justin hit their balls. However Justin's ball got into the hole before Enquire's ball.

"Models in eleventh," Don said.

The Theatre Geeks looked very sad.

"Theatre Geeks I'm sorry to say that you're the last team to arrive," Don said.

"We were so close," Charlotte said.

"But this is a non-elimination round your still in, Don said.

They both sigh of relief when hearing this.

"Who's going to be next team gone find on next week's…Ridiculous race," Don said.

 **That's the episode 3 what are your thoughts.**

 **By the way I have another poll.**

 **I do have plans for a sequel for this Fanfic and Total Drama Multiverse. But I have another story in the works.**

 **It's called Multiverse Tournament (Working title). It's going to have 64 characters from different franchises battling it out to see who is going to be greatest fighter in fiction of all time. The Character with the most votes in a battle wins.**

 **However you can only have one these things. So either sequels for Ridiculous race and Total Drama Multiverse or Multiverse Tournament**

 **Poll should be up by the time this story is uploaded**


	6. Update

**Ok the poll is now up. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **If you don't know what I'm talking about here's a remainder**

 **I do have plans for a sequel for this Fanfic and Total Drama Multiverse. But I have another story in the works.**

 **It's called Multiverse Tournament (Working title). It's going to have 64 characters from different franchises battling it out to see who is going to be greatest fighter in fiction of all time. The Character with the most votes in a battle wins.**

 **However you can only have one these things. So either sequels for Ridiculous race and Total Drama Multiverse or Multiverse Tournament**


	7. New York, New York part 1

**I do not know own the Ridonculous race. It belongs to Fresh TV.**

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race, Teams headed to Scotland, ate Haggis and play golf, The Married Couple won and Theatre geeks seem to be eliminated but it was non-elimination round so they get stay, who will be next team out find out on the…Ridiculous Race," Don said.

 _Theme song plays_

"We're back and our first team is about to receive their first tip," Don said. Hildegrad hit the Don Box and grabbed the tip.

"Oh my goodness we're going to New York," she said. Christopher had a face disgust when he heard this.

 _Camera switches to a background of New York_

"New York the place where you make or break it, Team will arrived at John F. Kennedy Airport and will find their first Don Box here," Don said.

 _Camera switches to The Married Couple_

"To the airport," Hildegrad said. Christopher didn't move.

"Come on Christopher we have to go," She said.

"I don't feel like going," Christopher said.

 **Team Interview (The Married Couple)**

"I haven't been to the New York since that night," Christopher said

"Christopher you'll have to keep it together," Hildegrad said.

"I'll try," Christopher saying with a tear coming down his cheek.

 **Interview End**

The Evil Masterminds notice Christopher's behavior as they grabbed their tip.

 **Team Interview (The Evil Masterminds)**

"Something must have happened to him in New York, we must find out so we can turn it against him," The Emperor said.

"Well they're not going to tell you," Max said.

"They may not tell me, but maybe someone else," The Emperor said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera Switches to Don_

"Teams on flight one have left but the teams on flight two will have to wait 45 minutes to leave," Don said.

 _Camera switches to flight one._

"Just because we got third last leg doesn't mean we're friends, got that," Courtney said.

"Fine I'm ok with that," Damian said.

Courtney then walked off.

 _Camera switches to the Evil Masterminds_

"Now it's our time to enact our plan," The Emperor said.

They began to walk towards Damian.

"Excuse me Damian may I talk to you," The Emperor said.

"Yeah sure," Damian said.

"I have notice that you have anger towards your cousin," The Emperor said.

"Yeah but it's nothing," Damian said.

"Nothing I know you hate her," The Emperor said.

"Hate her, why would I hate her," Damian said.

"She has been insulting you ever since the race started," The Emperor said.

"Yeah, but I know that she cares for me," Damian said.

'Damian you have a power that haven't sensed in a long time," The Emperor said.

"What are you talking about," Damian asked.

"What are you doing," Courtney butting into the conversation.

"We'll discuss about it later," The Emperor said. He and Max then left.

"What were you telling them," Courtney asked.

"Nothing," Damian said. Courtney narrow her eyes.

 **Team Interview (The Cousins) (Damian only)**

"What does he mean about sensing power in me, I'll have to find out," Damian said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to the Teams on flight 2_

"We got lucky today, we need to make a strategy," Enquire said.

"Maybe we should make an alliance," Charlotte said.

"But with who," Enquire said.

"Hey good looking want to get a snack with me," Jake said.

"Beat it loser I'm not going out with you," Katelyn said.

"No," Enquire said.

"But Enquire," Charlotte said.

"No way am I making an alliance with them," Enquire said.

 **Team Interview (The Theatre Geeks)**

"Why do want to make an alliance with them," Enquire said.

"Cause we're in last place," Charlotte said.

"But do we have to make an alliance with the flirt and Katelyn," Enquire said.

"What do have against them," Charlotte said.

"The flirt probably came here to meet girls and Katelyn is jerk," Enquire said

 **Interview End**

"Please Enquire," Charlotte said.

"Fine for now," Enquire said reluctantly.

They walked over to The Siblings and Outcasts.

"Can we talk to you guys," Charlotte said.

"Do you mind I'm trying to get a date," Jake said.

"Which you won't get, what do you want," Katelyn said.

"We should make an alliance," Charlotte said.

"Why should we make an alliance with you two," Katelyn said.

"Because we're all stuck at the bottom and we need each other to survive," Charlotte said.

"Fair point, sure I'll join you," Katelyn said.

"Good how about you Jake and Fay," Enquire said.

"I guess so," Fay said.

"Great with our strengths we will win," Charlotte said.

 _Camera switches to The Brothers and Southern Besties_

"So Dixie what are you going to do when you win the million," Joshua said.

"I don't know, what are you going to do with it," Dixie said.

"Try to find a home for me and my little brother," Joshua said.

"You don't have a home," Dixie said.

"No it was burned down and our parents were in it," Joshua said with tear coming down his face.

"Oh I'm sorry," Dixie comforting him.

"Ever since then I promised Miles I give him a home and this race might be are only chance," Joshua said. He hugged his little brother

"Tell you what if me and Brooke win the race we'll give you the prize," Dixie said.

"Really," Joshua said.

"Yes," Dixie said. Joshua then hugged her.

 _Camera switches to teams on Flight 1_

"The teams on the first flight have landed but teams on flight 2 will be landing soon," Don said.

The Rivals were first team out of the airport with the Evil Masterminds, The Married Couple, the Opposites, Wannabe Spies and Cousins behind them.

Lighting hit the Don Box and said, "It says we need to sell Hotdogs,".

 _Camera switches to Don_

"In this All In Teams must sell $40 dollars' worth of Hot Dogs," Don said eating said food

"Once teams are done they will receive their tip from cart's owner," he said.

 _Camera switches to the Teams of flight one_

"This should easy," The Emperor said with an evil grin.

"Why's that," Sara questioning him

"Uh…I have great selling skills," The Emperor said.

"Sure," she said.

 **Team Interview (The Opposites)**

"Ok I'm starting to believe that's he's a villain," Laurie said.

"Finally," Sara said.

 **Second Interview (The Evil Masterminds)**

"Those opposites are beginning to suspect us what should we do," Max said.

"Nothing," The Emperor said.

"What," Max said.

"They are not a threat to us yet, let's focus on Damian first," The Emperor said.

"Yes Master," Max said.

 **Interview End**

"Damian I need you to do something," The Emperor said.

"What is," Damian asked.

"I need you to find out what's bothering Christopher," The Emperor said.

"What are you talking about," Damian said.

The Emperor pointed at Christopher and he was shaking nonstop.

"Come on Christopher we have to go," Hildegrad said.

"I can't," Christopher said.

"You can do this," Hildegrad said.

"I want you find out what's bothering him," The Emperor said.

"Ok," Damian said.

"Hey old guy beat it," Courtney said.

"Fine," The Emperor walk off.

"I going to help the Married Couple," Damian said.

"Why," Courtney said.

"If we help them we can make a alliance with them," Damian said.

"I don't make alliances with anyone," Courtney said.

"I wasn't asking," Damian ran towards the Married Couple.

"Damian," Courtney said angrily.

 **Team Interview (The Cousins) (Courtney Only)**

"I can't believe that Damian is refusing me, that old guy must be trying to turn him against me," She said.

 **Interview End**

"Hey Hildegrad do you need help," Damian asked.

"Yes my husband is scare," She said.

"Here let's carry him into the taxi," Damian said. He and Hildegard pick him up and place him in the nearest taxi.

"Damian we don't have time for this," Courtney said.

"Well I don't have any time for you complaining," Damian counter.

"How dare you talk back to me," Courtney said.

"Hope in," Damian asked.

"Fine but only because we're losing," Courtney said. She went into the taxi.

The taxi then drove off.

"Christopher what's wrong," Damien said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Christopher said.

"Just tell us you big baby," Courtney complained.

"Don't talk to my husband like that," Hildegrad said.

"I talk to him in any way I want," Courtney said.

"You want to go," Hildegrad said rather angry.

"Bring it," Courtney said. The both of them began to punch each and were fighting on the floor of the Taxi.

"Come on bro you can tell me," Damian said.

"Alright I'll tell you," Christopher said.

 _Flashback_

"It happened a few years ago, my then Susan girlfriend and I live in New York," Christopher narrated.

He and his girlfriend were walking down a street.

"And they came," Christopher said.

"Who came," Damian said.

"Savage Raiders," Christopher said. The Savage raiders were wearing black cloaks and had a variety of weapons. Like swords, spears, and Sai's.

"Savage Raiders," Damian confused.

"They were a small group of elite warriors that wanted me dead," Christopher said.

The Savage Raiders raised their weapons and began to charge at Christopher and Susan. Christopher began to fight them off.

"I tried to fight them but they were overwhelming me," Christopher said. He was trying to fight but the Savage Raiders were dodging his attacks and was being cut from their weapons.

"Then one of them got to Susan," Christopher said. One of the Raiders with a sword stabbed Susan in chest.

"No, Christopher said.

Susan hit the ground and bleeding out blood.

"When I saw him kill Susan I lost it," Christopher narrated. He charged at the Savage Raider who did this. Christopher knocked him to ground, grabbed his sword and stabbed him in the chest. The Raider also fell to the ground. The other Savage Raiders charged at Christopher. Christopher then began to strike down each of the raiders in cold blood. Christopher then turned around and notice that the Savage Raider that killed Susan disappeared.

"What no," Christopher said.

 _Flashback End_

"What happened to the raider," Damian said.

"I don't know, he never came back," Christopher said.

"What did you do," Damien asked.

"I travel around the world until I met my beautiful wife in Germany," Christopher said.

"Ah thanks," Hildegrad poking her head up. Courtney then grabbed Hildegrad's head and pulled it back to the floor. The Taxi then stopped.

"I think we arrived," Damian said.

The Married Couple and Cousins got out of the Taxi's and headed to the Hotdog carts.

"Let's do this," Hildegrad said. Both teams headed to their respected carts. However when they got there the other teams from flight 1 arrived.

"Hotdogs, come and get you Hotdogs," Damian yelled. A few people began to line up

"Hotdogs for sale," Hildegrad said. Like Damian, a few people began to line up.

"Damian what did Christopher tell you," The Emperor said appearing behind Damien.

"I don't think I can tell you," Damian said.

"Just tell me," The Emperor demanded.

"Fine, Christopher girlfriend was killed by something called a Savage Raider," Damian said.

"What do these Savage Raiders look like," The Emperor said.

"They wear cloaks and have swords," Damien said.

"Thank you Damien I'll make sure you get repaid," The Emperor left and headed towards the Married Couple.

"Christopher are you sure you can do this," Hildegrad said.

"Yes I'm ready to handle whatever comes my way," Christopher said.

"Excuse me Married Couple but I believe that person is staring at you," The Emperor pointing at the corner of the street. However there was no one there.

"I don't see anybody staring at us," Christopher said. The Emperor began move his hands. A Savage Raider then appeared out of thin air.

"It's you," Christopher said gritting his teeth.

"I don't see anyone," Hildegrad said.

"Don't you see it," Christopher said.

"What," Hildegrad said.

"It's the Savage Raider that killed Susan," Christopher said.

"There is no one there Christopher," Hildegrad said. The Savage Raider then ran.

"Come over here you Savage," Christopher began to chase the Savage Raider.

"Christopher come back," Hildegrad began chase her husband.

The Emperor began laugh manically and walks back to his hotdog cart.

 **Team Interview (The Evil Masterminds)**

"Care to tell me how you did that," Max said.

"I used a technique called Force Illusion," The Emperor said.

"I Guess it makes illusions," Max said.

"You are correct," The Emperor said.

"Can you teach me it," Max said.

"Not at the moment," The Emperor said.

 **Second Interview (The Opposites)**

"Okay there is something off with that guy," Sara said.

"We have to warn the other teams," Laurie said.

 **Interview End**

"Excuse me sir," Max said to a guy walking pass their hotdog cart.

"Yeah what do you want," the guy asked.

"Will you buy a hotdog," Max asked.

"No thank you," the guy said.

"You will buy 40 dollars' worth of hotdogs," The Emperor waved his hand in front of the guys face.

"I will buy 40 dollars' worth of hotdogs," the guy pulling out of his wallet.

"Good," The Emperor gave the guy a bunch of hotdogs and took the 40 dollars.

"Can we have our tip," The Emperor said. The owner of the cart gave them their tip.

"Hmm acting," Max said.

 _Camera to the New Amsterdam Theatre_

"In this all in, Teams must act out a scene of their choosing and will be judge by me and two guest stars Jonny Stew and Mary Hane, once their done they can headed to mat, the last team to arrive may be eliminated," Don said.

 _Camera switches to the Evil Masterminds_

"Let's go," Max said.

"No we have to get Damien to come with us," The Emperor said.

The Emperor went over to some random person move his hand in front of their face and said, "You will buy 40 dollars' worth of hotdogs from those guys,".

"I will buy 40 dollars' worth of hotdogs," the person went to the Cousins and began to buy hotdogs.

 _Camera switches to the JFK airport._

"The Teams from flight two have arrived, as race keeps on getting more intense," Don said.

 _Camera switches to Christopher_

He was still chasing the illusion through a crowd of people.

"Get back here you monster," Christopher pushing people out his way.

The illusion dash into an alleyway and Christopher follow suit.

"Oh no not this place," Christopher ran into the same alleyway where Susan was killed. The Illusion then stand by and stared at him.

"What do you want," Christopher asked angrily.

The Illusion remained silent.

"If came to kill me fine, but leave my wife out this," Christopher said.

The Illusion then began to charge at Christopher. Christopher then prepared himself for a fight. However the Illusion disappeared when it got close to him.

"What," Christopher said.

"Christopher why did you leave," Hildegrad said.

"I thought I saw a Savage Raider," Christopher said.

"Christopher they're gone you should know that," Hildegrad said.

"I saw him with my own eyes," Christopher said.

"We don't have time for this, we got to finish the challenge," Hildegrad said.

They began to run back to the hotdog carts.

 _Camera switches to the Hotdog carts_

Teams from flight two have arrived and began to sell hotdogs.

"I can't touch this, it will damage my beautiful skin," Justin said.

"You going to sell these hotdogs and you're going to like it," Seth said.

"Fine," Justin cooked some hot dogs.

 _Camera switches to the Siblings, Theatre Geeks and Outcasts_

"Ok the plan is that we all help each and any extra money made will be given to anyone who isn't done," Enquire said.

"Aw but I want to use that money to go shopping," Jake said.

"Too bad let's go," Enquire said.

 **Team Interview (The Outcasts)**

"Why do we have to work with the Theatre Geeks," Jake said.

"Because we're losing and this alliance is our best chance of winning," Fay said.

"You say that now but they're going to eliminated us," Jake said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to Wannabe Spies_

"How much money have we made," Ethan said.

"20 dollars," Jessica said.

"We'll never make it to the first flight at this rate," Ethan said.

"Don't worry I have a plan, follow me," Jessica said. She and Ethan began sneak towards to the Opposites.

"So Opposites how are you doing," Jessica asked.

"Great we already got 30 dollars," Laurie said.

"Wow that is great," Jessica began to make hand signals and Ethan began to walk behind the Cart.

"So what are you too going to do if you win the money," Jessica said

"Probably donate it to charity," Laurie said.

"Great," Jessica said.

Ethan grabbed the thirty dollars from the cash register.

"Well it's time for us to get back to the challenge," Jessica said.

She and Ethan went back to their hotdog stand.

"What a nice person," Laurie said.

"Hey our money is gone," Sara said.

Jessica and Ethan grabbed their tip and ran to their taxi.

"See you losers," Jessica said.

 **Team Interview (The Opposites)**

"Note to self don't trust the Wannabe Spies," Sara said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to_ _New Amsterdam Theatre_

The Evil Masterminds and Cousins came out of their Taxis and headed into theatre.

"Alright it's time for me to act," The Emperor said.

"You can't master, I have to do it," Max said.

"Apprentice you cannot act," The Emperor said.

"Well we don't have a choice," Max said.

"Fine go act," The Emperor said. Max began to walk on stage.

"Show us what you got," Jonny said.

"Romeo where art-," Max said.

"Stop you failed," Don said.

"I haven't even finish," Max said.

"It doesn't matter, practice," Don said. Max walked back to back stage.

"Good luck Courtney," Damian said.

"I don't need your luck," Courtney said. Damian was little peeved at Courtney's comment. She walk to the front stage.

"What do you have," Mary asked.

"But no I'm free there are no strings on me," Courtney tried to impersonate Ultron from avengers Age of Ultron.

"Fail," Jonny said.

"What, but that was a good Robot impression," Courtney complain.

"No it wasn't get off," Mary said. Courtney walked off the stage pretty angry.

"You tried that's what matters," Damian said.

"Not it doesn't, this is what I get for teaming up with a loser," Courtney said.

"You don't mean that," Damian said.

"Yes I do, you think your important, you're not, your just something I have to bear with every day, I never wanted you in my life, you are completely useless, so after the race get out of my life," Courtney said with rage in her voice as she walked off.

Damian was hit hard by what Courtney. He had a tear come down his cheek.

"My boy Courtney is wrong," The Emperor said.

"No she's right," Damian said at a lower tone.

"No you have great power," The Emperor said.

"How do you know that," Damian asked.

"I sense it in you," The Emperor said.

"What do you mean you sense it," Damian said.

"You will find out if you join me," The Emperor said.

"I don't know," Damian said.

"Damian why does Courtney hate you," The Emperor asked.

"Few years back she was trying to figure out how to play the violin and she was struggling and I try and I did well," Damian said.

"Interesting tell me more," The Emperor said.

"When she found this out she threatened me to not tell her parents," Damien continued.

"What did you do," The Emperor asked.

"I listen to her and didn't tell her parents," Damian said.

"Damian you have so much potential to be great, but Courtney is holding you back, you must not let her control you anymore," The Emperor said.

Damian looked directly at the Emperor's and said this to him, "Fine I will not let her control me,"

The Emperor smile deviously at this. He has turn Damian to his side.

 _Camera switches to the hotdog carts_

"Some teams have succeed in hotdog challenge," Don said. The Siblings, The Theatre Geeks and Outcasts grabbed their tip.

"While others have not," Don said.

"How much money have we made," Sara asked Laurie.

"15 dollars," Laurie said.

"Dang it, curse those Wannabe Spies," Sara said.

 _Camera switches to the Models_

"I have an idea," Justin said.

"Can you do it now we're losing," Seth said.

Justin took off his shirt and then everybody on the street surround the Models

 **Team Interview (The Models)**

"I wonder why I didn't do this earlier," Justin said.

"Who cares were winning," Seth said.

 **Interview End**

The Models grab their tip and head to their taxi

"It will take more than good to beat us, right honey," Christopher said. However when he turn his head towards Hildegrad, she was drooling.

"Hey focus on the challenge," Christopher said.

"Oh sorry," Hildegrad snap out of her gaze.

 **Team Interview (The Married Couple) (Christopher only)**

"Remember to get rid of The Models," Christopher said.

 **Interview End**

"We got enough money lets go," Joshua said. He and Miles grabbed their tip and ran to taxi.

"Yes we got enough money," Brooke said. She and Dixie also their tip and ran to taxi.

 _Camera switches to New Amsterdam Theatre_

The Theatre Geeks, Siblings, and Outcasts arrived on the scene and headed into the building.

Max and Courtney were still practicing acting.

"This will be too easy," Charlotte said.

She walk onto stage.

"Good someone new," Don said.

"Can I get my partner to assist me," Charlotte said.

"Sure," Jonny said.

"What, we could have brought our partners on stage," Courtney said.

"Why didn't you tell us that," The Emperor said.

"It was on the tip," Mary said.

The Cousins and The Evil Masterminds looked at their tip and said "Oh,".

"O Romeo where art thou, Romeo, denial thy father, refuse thy name, out thought will not, be sworn my love and I no longer be captive," Charlotte said acting out Juliet from Romeo and Juliet.

"Shall I hear more, shall I speak," Enquire said acting out Romeo.

"Tis by name is my enemy," Charlotte said.

"Wait that's enough," Don said.

"But we haven't even finish yet," Charlotte said.

"Doesn't matter you're first," Don said.

Charlotte and Enquire gasped at this.

"We're first place," Enquire said gleefully.

"Yes, keep on acting, you are going places," Jonny said.

 **Team Interview (The Theatre Geeks)**

"Did you hear that she said we're going places," Enquire said.

"I know," Charlotte said.

 **Interview End**

"The race for first has ended but the race for not last has begun, who will be eliminated, find out when we return to the Ridiculous Race," Don said.

 **I really didn't want to split this up into two parts. However you guys waited too long for this so here it is.**

 **Next part will come out in a few days.**


	8. New York, New York part 2

**I do not own the Ridonculous race. It belongs to Fresh TV.**

"We're back, let's check on our teams," Don said.

 _Camera switches to the hotdog car_

"The Rivals and Opposites have finished their challenge, however The Models and Married Couple are last," Don said.

 **Team Interview (The Married Couple)**

"Oh no, we may be going home next," Hildegrad said.

"It all my fault that we're losing," Christopher said.

"Yeah kind is," Hildegrad said.

"But how did that raider disappeared," Christopher said.

"He was never there to begin with," Hildegrad said.

"But I saw him myself," Christopher said.

"You we're seeing things," Hildegrad said.

"No I was not," Christopher said.

 **Second Interview (The Models)**

"Even if we get eliminated we'll go out in style," Seth said.

"You got that right," Justin said.

"That doesn't mean we're giving up," Seth said.

"Not by a long shot," Justin said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to the New Amsterdam Theatre_

"Okay Outcasts you up," Don said.

The Outcasts came up on stage.

"Obi wan never told what happened to your father," Jake impersonating Darth Vader.

"He told enough, He told me you kill him," Fay impersonating Luke Skywalker.

"No, I am your father," Jake said.

"No that can't be true that's impossible." Fay said.

"Search your feelings you know to be true," Jake said.

"No, no," Fay yelled.

"Alright that was decent," Mary said.

"Congratulations you second," Don said,

"Yes," Fay said.

"Siblings your up," Don said. The Siblings walked on the stage.

"Action," Jonny said.

"General, would care take this outside," Katelyn said impersonating Superman.

"Come to me Son of Jor-El, knell before Zod," Neil said impersonating General Zod.

"That was okay you third," Don said.

"Alright," Neil said.

"Masterminds you're up," Don said. The Evil Masterminds walked on stage.

"Shoot," Mary said.

"Have you hear about the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise," The Emperor said.

"No," Max said impersonating Anakin Skywalker.

"I thought not, it's not a story that the Jedi would tell you, it's a Sith legend," The Emperor said.

"Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise he could us the force to influence the Midichlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side he can even keep the ones he care about from dying," The Emperor continues.

The judges were in awe of the Emperor performance.

"He actually save people from death," Max said.

"The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural," The Emperor said.

"What happened to him," Max said.

"He became so powerful that the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power which eventually he did, unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything he knew and then his apprentice killed in his sleep, ironic he save others from death but not himself," The Emperor said.

"Is it possible to learn this power," Max said.

"Not from a Jedi," The Emperor concluded.

The judges stand up and applauded.

"That was brilliant," Mary said.

"I wish I could give first, but rules are rules," Don said.

 **Team Interview (The Evil Masterminds)**

"You did a great job my master," Max said.

"It's easy to play yourself," The Emperor said.

"So you can bring people back from the dead," Max said.

"No," The Emperor said.

"But I thought your master taught you everything," Max said.

"He did, he just didn't tell me how to do it," The Emperor said.

"Well that's lame," Max said.

 **Interview End**

"Cousins your up," Don said. The Cousins walked on stage.

"Action," Mary said.

"Small world doctor Jones," Courtney impersonating that guy who got thrown off a boat from Indiana Jones last crusade.

"Too small for the two of us," Damien impersonating Indiana Jones.

"This is second time I have to reclaim my property from you," Courtney said.

"It belongs in a museum," Damian said.

"So do you," Courtney said.

"Ok you're fifth," Don said.

The Wannabe Spies then ran into the studio.

"Did we lose yet," Ethan said.

"Not yet," Don said.

The Opposites, Rivals, Brothers and Southern Besties ran into the studio.

"Sorry we're late," Sara said.

 _Camera switches to some studio room_

"The Producers have decide to skip these parts because they don't think the audience will enjoying watching people act out scene from other movies," Don said.

 _Camera switches back to the studio_

"Brothers in sixth, Opposites in seventh, Southern Besties in eighth, Rivals in ninth and Wannabe Spies in tenth," Don said.

"We're down to two teams," Don said.

 _Camera switches to hotdog carts_

The Models and Married Couple got their tip and head into their taxis.

 **Team Interview (Married Couple)**

"How could we go from first to last in one leg," Christopher said.

"Not to worry we are still in this," Hildegrad said.

 **Second Interview (The Models)**

"We can't go yet, I still need to travel around the world," Justin said.

"Let's not lose then," Seth said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to the New Amsterdam Theatre_

The Models and The Married Couple ran out of their taxi and into the Theatre.

Models ran onto the stage first.

"Oh no we lost," Hildegrad said.

"Show us what you got," Jonny said.

"I ask to be or not to be-," Justin was trying to do a hamlet performance but was doing it so over the top.

"Stop you failed," Don said.

"What but I did a great job," Justin complained

"No you did not get off the stage," Don said. The Models walked off stage and The Married Couple walked onto the stage.

"Give us your best," Jonny said.

"If you won't to the Dark Side maybe she will," Hildegrad doing her best Darth Vader impersonation.

"No," Christopher impersonation.

"That's enough you're thirteenth," Don said.

"But we have not even finish yet," Hildegrad said.

"I don't care I just want to get this over with," Don said.

"Yes we won," Christopher said.

"No we lost," Seth said.

 _Clips of the Models_

"I can't believe that we get twelfth place," Justin said.

"Yeah next time I should try harder," Seth said.

"I don't think there's a next time,"

 _Camera switches to the stage_

The Emperor was watching by and he began to raise his hands.

 _Camera switches to Christopher's POV_

"We made it," Christopher said.

"Look out the Raider," he said. The Raider came back.

"It's not there Christopher you just see-," Hildegrad was cut short when the Raider stabbed her in the chest.

"No," Christopher said holding his wife in his hands.

"You monster," he began to attack the raider but his attacks went through him.

"How did-," before Christopher could the raider strike him with his sword. Christopher yelled in agony.

More Raiders began to appear around.

"No leave me alone," Christopher said fearfully.

 _Camera switches to normal POV_

"No get away," Christopher said frantically.

"Christopher snap out it," Hildegrad said.

"Get away," Christopher said.

"I think he has gone crazy and since he's not mentally stable enough to continue the race I'm sorry to say you been eliminated," Don said.

"I don't care about this race my husband is scare someone called a doctor," Hildegrad said.

 _Clips of the Married Couple_

"We came and we lost but we tried and that's all that matters," Hildegrad said.

 _Camera switches to Don_

"Two teams have been eliminated who will be the next team out find out on the next…Ridiculous Race," he said.

 **That was part two tell me your thoughts.**

 **By the way the poll is close.**

 **I will be doing sequels to Ridiculous Race and Multiverse.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Good news I'm bringing back this story.**

 **But before anyone gets super happy hear me out.**

 **This is not going to weekly or biweekly. At the most its monthly.**

 **I focusing on Total Drama Multiverse so don't expect a chapter every month.**

 **But once I'm done with Multiverse this will be my focus and I will conclude this**

 **So rejoice**


	10. Tokyo Trouble

**I do not know own the Ridonculous race. It belongs to Fresh TV.**

"Last time on the Ridiculous Race. Teams headed to New York. They cooked and they acted. The Theatre Geeks finally won a leg. The Models were sent home. And in a surprise twist The Married Couple were eliminated because Christopher went crazy so he had to leave. Who will go, who will win, and who thinks the old guy is up to something. Find out on this episode of Ridiculous Race," Don said.

 _Theme song plays_

"We have return and it's time to get this show on the road," Don said. Charlotte hit the don box and grabbed the tip.

"We're going to Japan," Enquire said.

 _Camera switches to a background of Japan_

"Japan the land of the rising sun, anime, a lot of popular video games and a lot of old people. Teams will land at Haneda Airport there they will find their next tip," Don said.

 _Camera switches to Theatre Geeks_

 **Team Interview (The Theatre Geeks)**

"This so exciting we're going to Japan," Enquire said.

"I wonder what we're going to do in Japan," Charlotte said

"Something fun hopefully," Enquire said.

 **Interview End**

The Outcasts ran to the Don Box and grabbed a tip

 **Team Interview (The Outcasts)**

"So Japan huh seems interesting," Fay said.

"Are kidding! Japan is awesome," Jake said.

"I'll take your word for it," Fay said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to Don_

"The teams on the first flight have left but they have a long ride ahead. Thirteen hours to be exactly. So they probably should get some rest," Don said.

 _Camera switches to flight 1_

The teams were sleeping. Except for the Evil Masterminds and The Cousins. Damian approached he Evil Masterminds.

"Hey Emperor can I talk to you," Damian asked.

"Yes Damian," The Emperor said.

Courtney was watching from afar with eyes crouch.

 **Team Interview (The Cousins) (Courtney Only)**

"I can't believe that Damien is hanging around with that old guy just because I told the truth to him. Crybaby," she said.

 **Interview End**

"So when are you going teach me about the dark side," Damian asked.

"Once we land I will teach you," The Emperor said.

"Yes master," Damian said.

The Emperor smile evilly when Damian said that.

 _Camera switches to flight 2_

The Brothers and Southern Besties were sitting near each other.

"We're going to Japan awesome," Miles said.

"Calm down little buddy we still need to win the leg," Joshua said.

"Okay guys we need to win today," Brooke said.

"Good point Brooke," Dixie said.

The Opposites walked over to them.

"Listen guys we have to tell you something," Sara said.

"What is it," Joshua asked.

"The Emperor may be a bad guy," Laurie said.

"That would not surprise me," Brooke said.

"Also he might have super powers," Laurie said.

"That's impossible," Dixie said.

"Have you even notice that whenever something mysterious happened he's nearby," Sara said.

"That's true," Joshua said.

"He looks like the bad guy from Star Wars," Miles said.

"Miles that was just a movie," Joshua said.

"Actually he does looks like the cloak guy from Jedi," Sara said.

"And a lot of weird stuff happens around him," Brooke said.

"But how, he's a fictional character," Joshua said.

"It doesn't matter, whatever he is we need to get rid of him," Sara said.

"Let's team up to beat him," Miles said.

"Great idea Miles, let's do that," Laurie said.

 _Camera switches to flight 1_

"Teams have landed in Tokyo and about to receive their first tip," Don said.

The Theatre Geeks, The Outcasts, The Evil Masterminds, The Siblings, and the Cousin ran out of the airport. The Theatre Geeks hit the Don Box first and grabbed the tip.

"It says we have to cook sushi," Charlotte said.

 _Camera switches to Sushi restaurant_

"Sushi, Japan's most iconic dish. In this challenge teams must cook Sushi to be judge by a professional chef. Once their done they will get their next tip," Don said.

 _Camera switches to Teams from Flight 1_

"To the taxis," Jake said.

The Teams ran towards the taxis and got in.

 **Team Interview (The Theatre Geeks)**

"Do you know how to cook sushi," Charlotte said.

"No but I can learn on the spot," Enquire said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to the Sushi restaurant_

The teams from flight 1 came out their taxis and headed into restaurant.

 _Camera switches into inside the restaurant_

Teams made it in and saw a chef sitting at a table. The chef pointed them towards the kitchen. The Teams then ran in.

The teams began to prepare the food

"Alright starting cooking the rice," The Emperor said.

"Yes my master," Max said.

 **Team Interview (The Evil Masterminds)**

"Can we agree that you mind trick the chef," Max said

"Yes we will," The Emperor said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to the airport_

"The teams from flight 2 have arrived and are making their way to the restaurant," Don narrated

The Opposites, The Brothers, and Southern Besties went into the same taxi.

 _Cameras switch to the inside of the taxi_

"Does anyone know how to cook sushi," Dixie said.

"Me and Laurie can," Sara said.

 **Team Interview (The Opposites)**

"We had a cooking class for school so Laurie and I decide to make sushi," Sara said.

"Didn't we fail that class," Laurie said.

"Well times have change," Sara said.

 **Interview End**

Miles nudge his arm into his brother side. Joshua looked at him and Miles pointed his hand at Dixie and grinned.

"So Dixie um how are you," Joshua said.

"I'm great Joshua," Dixie said.

"That's good um yeah," Joshua said.

Miles face palmed.

 **Team Interview (The Brother)**

"What was that," Miles said.

"I'm sorry I'm not good at talking to girls," Joshua said.

"I'm younger then you and I talk to girls more than you do," Miles said.

"That is…True and kind very sad," Joshua said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to The Rivals_

"I can't believe that we didn't first," Lighting said.

"We need to win this time," Jo said.

"Yes so we can get more screen time dude," Lighting said.

"I'm a girl," Jo said irritated

"Really," Lightning said

"Ugh we don't time for this, we need a plan," Jo said.

"Let's sabotage the other teams," Lighting said.

"That can work," Jo said.

 _Camera switches to the Wannabe Spies_

"Whoa that was a close one," Ethan said.

"What's the new plan," Jessica said.

"Uh…I don't know," Ethan said.

"Ethan in order to be a great you need be a master planner," Jessica said.

"I thought you were supposed to be the planner," Ethan said.

"No I'm the muscle," Jessica said.

"Really," Ethan said in disbelief.

Jessica grabbed his arm and began to crush it.

Ethan screamed in pain.

"Never mind," he said with his voice very low.

"Good," Jessica said.

 **Team Interview (Wannabe Spies) (Ethan only)**

"Why did she have to crush my arm to prove something," Ethan said.

 **Interview End**

 _Camera switches to the Sushi Restaurant_

The Evil Masterminds head to chef with some sushi they cook and handed it to him.

"I hope you enjoy," Max said.

The Chef took a bit of it and spited it out.

"Fail, cook again," The Chef said.

"You will give us the next tip," The Emperor waved his hand in front of the Chef.

However the Chef nod his head no.

"You will," The Emperor said with a chill in his voice.

The chef nod his head no again.

 **Team Interview (The Evil Masterminds)**

"Why wasn't he affect by your mind trick," Max asked.

"It only works on the weak minded," The Emperor said.

"Oh brother," Max said.

 **Interview End**

Damian and Courtney gave their sushi to the Chef. The Chef took a bite of it and gave them their next tip.

"Yes. Come Damian," Courtney said. She and Damian began to leave.

"Damian can you help me," The Emperor asked.

"No way. Let's go Damian," Courtney said. She continue to walk away. However Damian stood put.

"Damian what are you doing," Courtney said.

"Courtney you'll have to go on without me," Damian said.

"You traitor," Courtney said.

 **Team Interview (The Cousins) (Courtney only)**

"I can't believe wants happening. Damian has turn against me. Mom and Dad are going to kill him when we get home," she said.

 **Interview End**

Country ran out of the restaurant as The Southern Besties, The Brothers, and Opposites arrived.

"Hey where's your partner," Dixie said.

"Buzz off," Courtney said.

She looked at the tip and said, "Smash Bros,"

 _Camera switches to Don_

"In this part of the leg. Teams must beat each other in a game Smash Bros. Once their done they will receive their next clue," he said.

 _Camera switches to Courtney_

"Dang it. I don't even know how to play smash bros," Courtney said.

 _Camera switches to back to inside the restaurant_

The Theatre Actors, The Siblings, and the outcasts gave their sushi to the chef. Chef gave up a thumbs to the siblings and hand them a tip. While the Theatre geeks and outcasts got spit out.

"Oh come on," Jake said.

Neil looked at the tip and said "Smash Bros yes,"

 **Team Interview (The Siblings)**

"I love Smash Bros. It's probably my favorite game," Neil said.

"See, and people said you were going to be useless," Katelyn said.

"Who said that," Neil said.

"Um…no one," Katelyn realizing what she just said.

 **Interview End**

The Wannabe Spies and The Rivals arrived at the Restaurant and dashed in.

"We're the last ones here, we're going to lose," Ethan said.

"We are not out of it yet," Jessica said.

"You will be soon," Jo said.

"See ya sha-losers," Lighting said.

The Rivals pass by The Wannabe spies.

"Oh no you don't," Jessica said.

 _Camera switches to inside the restaurant._

The Evil Masterminds gave their second dish of Sushi to the chef.

This time Chef didn't spit it out. And gave the Evil Masterminds a thumbs up.

"Thank you Damian," The Emperor said.

"No problem," Damian said.

The Emperor notice the Rivals and Wannabe Spies were entering the Restaurant.

"We should get going," The Emperor said.

 _Camera switches to the outside of the restaurant_

The Evil Masterminds and Damian got into a cab and drove off.

 _Camera switches to inside the cab_

"Damian I want you to do something," The Emperor said.

"And what's that," Damian said.

"You must pick up this rock," The Emperor dropped a rock to the floor.

"Okay," Damian confused at the Emperor's request. He began to reach for it.

"Not like that," The Emperor said.

"Then how do I do it," Damian asked.

"Concentrate and close your eyes," The Emperor answer.

"How is doing that going to help me," Damian said.

"Just do it," Emperor snapped back.

"Fine," Damian said.

He began to close and concentrate on the rock. Surprisingly, the rock began to move around.

"Good keep on doing it," The Emperor said.

Damian concentrate on the rock more and the rock began to move up.

"Damian open your eyes," the Emperor said.

Damian open his eyes and saw the rock right in front of his face. His concentration was broke by this and rock dropped to the ground.

"How did I-," Damian couldn't comprehend how he raised with touch.

"You have great talent within you. Use it," The Emperor sent a chill with those last two words.

"But I don't even know how I did it," Damian said

"I'll teach you," The Emperor said.

 _Camera switches to a building outside with a giant TV that had Super Smash Bro on it.._

Taxi that hold The Siblings and Courtney arrived and they teams exited from them. They head to the area with the giant TV and they sat down there.

There was a person there who pass them a controller.

"How do I use this thing," Courtney asked. Courtney accidently selected Duck Hunt.

"Hey I didn't picked that," she complained.

Neil selected Shulk and pressed the Start button.

"I want to change my character," Courtney complained more.

Neil picked Final Destination.

Shulk and Duck Hunt were both at the end of the platform respectively.

Courtney started to press random buttons. So Duck Hunt move around a bit.

Neil however was professional at this and made Shulk charge at Duck Hunt. Shulk strike Duck Hunt with his sword which knocked Duck Hunt off the stage. And since Courtney didn't know how to do play the game her character felled off the stage and die.

"WHAT UNFAIR," Courtney yelled.

The Siblings head to the mat and Don said to them, "Siblings you're first,"

The Siblings hug each other.

"Do you mind if you move. The other teams will be here," Don asked.

 _Camera switches to the Sushi restaurant_

"The race for first has ended. But race for not last is still going strong," Don narrated.

The Brothers gave their food to the Chef. Chef ate it and gave it a thumbs up.

"Let's go help the Dixie," Joshua said.

"And the others," Miles said.

"Um yeah them too," Joshua just remembering that the Brooke and the Opposites were in the alliance.

"Here's our sha-Sushi," Lighting said.

"Can you stop saying sha for everything," Jo said.

"I will say what I want to say," Lighting said.

The Chef threw the food in Lighting's face.

"What was that for," Lighting said rather upset.

"Your Sushi is terrible," the chef said.

"Nah ah. It's amazing," Lighting said with pride. He took a bite and spit it out.

"Yuck. Who cook this," Lighting said.

"You did," Jo said rather angry.

"No you did," Lighting defend himself.

Both of them began to growl at each other.

"They must be the best of friends," Don said sarcastically

"What will happen next find out on the Ridiculous Race," Don said.

 **Sorry I been gone for a while. I wasn't sure I want to write this story anymore. But since this story was my breakthrough on the site I will finish.**

 **So next we'll have part 2**

 **Also check out my fanfics like Total Drama Multiverse and RWBY what I would you**

 **Have a good day**


	11. Tokyo Trouble part 2

**I do not know own the Ridonculous race. It belongs to Fresh TV.**

"We're back. Let's check on the teams," Don said.

 _Camera switches to Southern Besties, The Opposites, and The Brothers_

The Southern Besties and The Opposites were still cooking their Sushi. The Brothers are helping them because they are in an alliance. Joshua was helping the Southern Besties while Miles was helping The Opposites.

"Guys can you cook faster we're losing time," Miles said.

"Patience Miles, this needs to be perfect," Sara said.

"Why," Miles asked.

"Because I'm a perfectionist," Sara said.

 **Team Interview (The Opposites)**

"Whenever I do something I make sure it's perfect. No matter how hard it is or how long it will take," Sara said.

 **Interview End**

"Joshua can you pass the rice," Dixie asked.

"Sure," Joshua said. He grabbed a small bowl of rice and put it beside the chopped up fish.

"I was wondering something," Joshua said.

"What's that," Dixie asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend," Joshua said.

Dixie was taken back by this question and reply confused, "No, why are you asking,"

"Um…no reason," Joshua said.

 **Team Interview (The Southern Besties)**

"Okay I'm pretty sure that Joshua likes you," Brooke said.

"Nah we're just friends," Dixie said.

"Do friends ask each other if they have boyfriends," Brooke asked.

"Well…not really," Dixie said.

"Exactly," Brooke said.

 **Interview End**

Dixie looked for at Joshua few seconds and then went back to making the sushi.

 **Team Interview (The Opposites)**

"Have you notice that Joshua has been acting weird around Dixie," Laurie asked.

"You don't know that he has a crush on her," Sara said

"Aw, Joshua has a crush on Dixie," Laurie said.

"You didn't realize that until now," Sara said.

"No," Laurie said.

"Should we help him out," Sara said.

"Of course we should," Laurie said

 **Interview End**

Sara pulled Joshua over and said to him, "So you have crush on Dixie,"

"Say what," Joshua surprised at how Sara knew his secret.

"Don't worry I won't tell," Sara said.

"What do you want then," Joshua asked.

"I want to help you," Sara said.

"Why," Joshua said.

"Because I'm a good person," Sara said.

 **Team Interview (The Brothers)**

"Should I take her help," Joshua asked his little brother.

"Probably better then what you're doing," Miles said.

"I'm not that bad," Joshua said.

"You kind of are," Miles said.

 **Interview End**

The Southern Besties and Opposites handed their sushi to the chef. Chef took a bit and gave them a thumbs up and handed them a tip.

"Yes," Sara said.

"To the taxi," Laurie said. The Southern Besties, The Brothers, and The Opposites ran out of the restaurant.

Enquire of the Theatre Geeks saw them exiting the building and "Oh no were losing,"

"Not for long," Charlotte said.

They handed their food to the Chef and he took a bite. He then gave the tip.

"Hurry we can still win this," Charlotte said,

The Theatre Geeks run out of the restaurant as fast as they can.

"There goes another member of our alliance," Jake said.

"I can't believe it they left us behind," Fay said rather anger.

"Looks like we on our own," Jake said.

 _Camera switches to the Smash Bros_

Damian and The Evil Masterminds taxi pulled up and they exited.

"WHAT'S WITH DITCING ME," Courtney yelled furious.

"I was helping the Evil Masterminds out," Damian said.

"YOU'RE WERE SUPPOSDED TO HELP ME," Courtney yelled.

"That's it, Just Shut Up," Damian yelled.

Courtney gasped at this and said "How dare you,"

"Excuse me but you have to finish the challenge," Don said.

Courtney sat back down on the seat and picked up the controller. Max sat down and picked up his controller.

Max picked Bowser cause you know evil and Courtney picked Rosalina. They picked Final Destination. The announcer said "BEGAN" and they started fight.

"Max let them win," The Emperor whisper. Max nodded his head. Bowser charge at Rosalina. But Rosalina jumped and Bowser felled off the stage.

"Courtney and Damian you're second," Don said.

"YES," Courtney yelled extremely happy.

The Opposites, The Brothers, and the Southern Besties came out of their Taxis and ran to the TV

"Who's goes first," Joshua asked.

"I'll go," Sara said. She sat down on one of the chairs. She picked Link and Max picked Bowser again. The battle takes place on Final Destination yet again.

Link strike Bowser with his Bowser causing him to be sent back. Bowser recovers and starts to breathe fire at Link. However Link used his chain grab to pull Bowser towards him. He then used a smash attack causing Bowser to be sent blasting off.

"NO," Max yelled.

"Opposites you're third," Don said.

"Yes," Both of the Opposites said.

 _Several smash battles later_

"Brothers 4th, Evil Masterminds 5th, and Southern Besties 6th," Don said.

The Theatre Geeks, The Outcasts, The Wannabe Spies then ran into the area.

"What took you so long," Don asked.

"You don't want to know," Ethan said.

"Alright, Theatre Geeks you will fight the Wannabe Spies," Don said. Charlotte and Jessica sat down and began to pick their fighters. Charlotte picked Zelda and Jessica chose Pit. Final Destination was choice once again.

Zelda and Pit began to run at each other. However they ran past each and fell off the stage.

"Wait who won," Jessica asked.

"I don't know. But I'm getting tired of watching Smash Bros battle, so you're both 7th and 8th," Don said.

"Hurray I guess," Ethan said confused.

"But it's time for a special surprise," Don said.

"And what's that," Enquire asked.

"It's' a double elimination," Don said.

Everyone gasped.

"But-but there was a double elimination last," Fay said.

"That was an unofficial one," Don said.

"So that means-," Jake said.

"That right you and the rivals are out," Don said.

"WHAT," Fay and Jake yelled anger.

 _Clips of the Outcasts_

"Are you serious, how could we lose," Jake said rather pissed.

"We didn't even make it into the top 5," Fay said just as pissed.

 _Camera switches back to the restaurant_

"It's your fault," Jo said.

"My fault, no it's your fault," Lighting said.

Don walked up to them.

"Guys I have some-," before Don could finish he was interrupted.

"I'm the one holding this team up," Jo said.

"No you you're not," Lighting said.

"Never mind," Don said annoyed.

"Another two teams have been eliminated, who will go next find out on the…Ridiculous Race," he said.

 **That was part two tell me your thoughts**

 **Also new poll Who would you like to win.**

 **Have a good day**


	12. Cancelled again

**It's Cancel. This will piss people off. And I understand. But the reason why I'm canceling this story is because it made do something that I thought I couldn't. Get angry at Writing. I barely got the last episode out because it was very frustrating.**

 **This time it's permanent. It will never come back**

 **However I will show what I would do if I continue the story. Expect that in a few days**


	13. Vote!

Don gathers the racers. He stands in front of them.

"Listen, due to budget cutbacks, we have to decide the winner now." Don said.

"What, but I there is so much I want do!" Dixie said.

"Doesn't matter, we're going to do a vote." Don said.

 **I know this is a cheap way to end this story, but at least I'm at ending it.**

 **Go to my profile and a poll will be there.**


	14. The Winner

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"And the winner is…" Don said.

…

…

…

(Everyone was on the edge of their seats)

…

…

The Theatre Actors.

Charlotte and Enquire cheer. But The Emperor wasn't that happy.

"No!"

Lighting begins to emit from his hands.

"I will not lose to inferiors."

Everyone screams in fear.

The Emperor laughs evilly. He's about to shoot, when Max picks him up.

"What are you doing?" The Emperor said shocked.

Max throws the Emperor into a limo. The limo drives off.

Everyone just stares at Max in surprise.

"I was going to betray him anyway. That's what villains do."

Don resumes to congratulations.

"How do you feel?" Don asks.

"We feel great." Charlotte said. She hugged Enquire.

"This has a great, a bit cut short, season of the show. Thank you for tuning in. Now goodnight." Don said.

 **I sorry this took so long. I have no excuses for this and I promise I will treat you guys better. I hope you like the winners.**


End file.
